Sprawa się rypła
by ankelime
Summary: Harry decyduje porzucić rolę Chłopca-Który-Zawsze-Zbiera-Baty na rzecz udanego życia erotycznego. Niewinną ofiarą jego egoizmu pada Voldemort. Jakie nieszczęścia sprowadzi na szeroko pojęty świat literatury jedno tycie odstępstwo od kanonu? I co mają z tym wspólnego koleś w szlafroku, ekshibicjonizm McGonagall, "Zły Dotyk", widmo zyaoizowania świata i Buka w Zakazanym Lesie?
1. Nie zadzieraj z kanonem

**Prawa do postaci i uniwersum Bleacha oraz serii o Harrym Potterze należą do ich autorów. Jeśli masz duży szacunek do kanonu i brak ci absurdalnego poczucia humoru - zostałeś ostrzeżony.**

* * *

Harry wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, wykopując dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Przeklął, kiedy grymas bólu na chwilę pojawił się na jego twarzy, ale to zwalczył. Bohaterowie się nie mażą. Zawsze chciał coś takiego zrobić, w końcu bohaterowie pozwalają sobie czas od czasu mieć gdzieś dobre wychowanie, ale do tej pory nie uśmiechał mu się szlaban w lochach Snape'a. A teraz, zbiegając po schodach w stronę wyjścia, przeklinał się za swoją głupotę, lekko utykając.

Chyba niefartownie wybił sobie dużego palca i musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że nie wyszło tak widowiskowo jak w filmach.

Był tak nabuzowany, że miał potrzebę kogoś zabić. Akurat dobrze się złożyło, że na dziedzińcu czekał na niego cierpliwie Voldemort, dobrodusznie nie każąc siebie szukać po górach i lasach, a raczej ociekających zbytkiem i brakiem architektonicznego gustu rezydencjach czysto krwistych Śmierciożerców. Ten paszczur umiał sobie wybrać moment, nie ma co. Jak nie Halloween, to mecz Quidditcha – wszystko, by zabrać Harry'emu jego małe przyjemności. Tym razem przegiął. Nie przybywa się na ostatnią finałową walkę – taką na śmierć i życie – bez zapowiedzi. I w dodatku nie oznajmia się czegoś takiego przez mentalną więź przeciwnikowi w negliżu, na którym akurat siedzi okrakiem i rytmicznie kołysze się rudowłose spełnienie nastoletnich snów. No kurwa.

Srać na hurkruksy, osiwieje zanim je wszystkie zbierze. Zwyczajnie zatłucze starego perwersa gołymi rękami. Trzeba to skończyć.

- Harry Potter. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Czy jesteś gotowy, by umrzeć? – wysyczał Czarny Pan, przechylając po swojemu głowę. Działał Harry'emu na nerwy. – Czas stawić czoła przeznacze… - urwał. I to były ostatnie słowa Voldemorta.

- Avada Kedavra! – rzucił Harry z ogniem w szmaragdowych oczach. Z cisowej różdżki chłopaka eksplodowało zielone światło, które zderzyło się z postacią obleczoną w czerń. Nie zostało wiele do identyfikacji, ale Ministerstwo powinno uwierzyć im na słowo. Prorok Codzienny i tak sfabrykuje jakiś fotomontaż, nie pierwszy raz, dla wyższego dobra.

I z głowy.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie, ścigany spojrzeniami zdezorientowanych nauczycieli i uczniów, otaczających kołem pole walki. Swoją drogą spodziewał się bardziej namacalnych objawów radości wśród aktualnie milczącego tłumu, ale teraz jego głowę zajmowało coś innego i do tego nie potrzebował większego grona. Wyszukał w grupie uczniów rudą głowę Ginny Weasley i chwycił ją za rękę. Też była odrobinę zdezorientowana, ale kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, poczuł jak wzrokiem zdziera z niego jeansy. No to pora wrócić tam, gdzie im tak nachalnie przerwano.

- Yyy… Harry? – Napięty ton głosu nieznajomego zatrzymał go w miejscu. Skądś gościa kojarzył.

- Przepraszam, pan może z Ministerstwa? Proszę napisać co tam panu pasuje w raporcie, podpiszę później. Pół godzinki?

- Bardziej godzina, Harry – poprawiła go Ginny z lubieżnym półuśmieszkiem.

- Nie jestem z Ministerstwa. Jestem twoim ojcem, dzieciaku. – trochę niezgrabnie wyznał mężczyzna, którego prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz widział na oczy.

Yyy? Zapamiętałby kolesia odzianego w czarny szlafrok, z mieczem u boku. Dodatkowo miał dość charakterystycznie złamany nos, jakby oberwał kiedyś czymś płaskim. Zapamiętałby go, nawet przy swoim braku pamięci do twarzy. A jego ojciec zginął szesnaście lat temu. I zdecydowanie nie był Japończykiem.

- Pan chyba… Eee… Nie stał pan za długo na słońcu? – Starał się być miły, której to cechy zdecydowanie nie wpajano mu we wczesnym dzieciństwie, ale zrobiło mu się żal tego człowieka. Może Voldemort złamał jego umysł? Sukinsyn.

- Dzieciaku, mamy problem. Złamałeś kanon.

O szlag. No to pozamiatane.

* * *

_Przepraszam za to, co już jest. I wybaczcie, ale pewnie będzie coś dalej, z przeniesieniem ciężaru w kierunku mangi ;) Bleach jest taki wenogenny..._


	2. Giń albo yaoi!

- … no i, jak widać, wszystkie światy są ze sobą powiązane. Nie jestem twoim ojcem w znaczeniu biologicznym, ale każdy z fikcyjnych światów ma własnego protagonistę, a ten ma swojego tatę, chociaż nie każdy tatuś jest taki fenomenalny jak ja – bełkotał jak potłuczony facet w szlafroku, ostatnie podkreślając półuśmiechem i puszczeniem oka. – Ale to już dopuszczalny margines zmiennych, każdy kanon tak ma. A ty, Chłopcze-Który-Uparłeś-Się-By-Przeżyć, wyszedłeś poza dopuszczalne odstępstwa od kanonu i sprawa się rypła. Efekt domina na skalę międzywymiarową. Przez ciebie zostałem wykopany z mojego świata, a to niszczy mangowy kanon. Innymi słowy – należy ogarnąć tutejszy burdel, bo nie uśmiecha mi się spędzenie reszty fikcyjnej wieczności, patrząc na ludzi latających na miotłach. U siebie mam nazi-apokalipsę do zażegnania i czas goni.

_Jaaasne_, pomyślał Harry, chociaż przez cały ten monolog potakująco kiwał głową, w dużym stopniu z litości. Voldemort musiał nieźle namieszać przy synapsach tego biednego człowieka. Koleś to zupełny czubek. Na nieszczęście chłopaka nie wszyscy podzielali jego sceptycyzm.

- Isshin… Isshin Kurosaki! – zacinając się, wykrzyczał jakiś pierwszoroczny. – Ppp… Pan jest przecież… Mogę prosić autograf?

No dobra, to się zaczynało robić naprawdę dziwne. Dlaczego jakiś dzieciak najwyraźniej znał tego dziwaka z mieczem? Odpowiedź nadeszła od źródła, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył dopytać.

- To jest Shi… Shinigami, były kapitan… Co wy ludzie, mangi nie czytacie? Anime? – jakby ze zdziwieniem zapytał dzieciak, widocznie wychowany w mugolskiej rodzinie. Jako że błagalnie patrzył na Harry'ego, ten poczuł się w obowiązku odpowiedzieć.

- Nie oglądam chińskich bajek.

- To nie są chińskie bajki! To anime! – jednocześnie zareagowało kilku oburzonych. Snape, najwyraźniej po niewczasie zdając sobie sprawę, że jemu także wyrwało się na głos, ugryzł się w język i zaczął z pietyzmem lustrować swoje obuwie.

Chwilę konsternacji, którą Harry się delektował, znów przerwał irytujący pierwszoroczniak.

- Ale numer, czyli Soul Society i cała reszta jest na serio? Jak... jak to się skończy? – emocjonował się dalej gówniarz.

- Hmm. Mój świat jest tak samo na serio, jak ten. Wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane. Zasady kanoniczności i takie tam. Z tym, że u mnie to się jeszcze nie skończyło. Jesteśmy w środku wojny i ostatnie, czego tam trzeba, to złamanie globalnego kanonu. Jakby już nie było to wszystko porąbane. Więc… gdzie jest tutejszy Yhwach? – skończył wreszcie niedogolony mężczyzna w czarnym szlafroku. Nie, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to chyba jednak była pidżama.

- Yyy? – elokwentnie zareagował chłopak na pytające spojrzenie brązowych oczu.

- No… gdzie jest bardzo zły pan, który robi tu za czarny charakter? Jeśli się nie mylę to on zrobił cię sierotą, zaszczepił w tobie część swojej mocy, ma powierzchowność starego pedofila i koszmarne wyczucie stylu. No i tylko ty możesz go pokonać. Wygląda na to, że coś poszło nie tak z zakończeniem. Tylko mi nie mów… Cholera.

Nie-jego ojciec przeklął, kiedy podążając za lasem rąk natrafił wzrokiem na czarne szaty, walające się na ziemi – ostatnią pozostałość po Voldemorcie.

- Nie mów, że go ubiłeś na amen. No to mamy problem.

Słowa czarnowłosego zrobiły widoczne wrażenie na tłumie otaczającym ich półkolem. Harry z niezadowoleniem musiał przyznać, że coś rzeczywiście było nie tak, bo niepokój narastał także w nim. Taki nieumiejscowiony, zupełnie nie pasujący do sytuacji po pozbyciu się głównego antagonisty. Co było nie tak?

- Eee, a na czym dokładnie polega problem? Chyba właśnie załatwiłem sprawę?

- Najwyraźniej niekanonicznie – odpowiedział zapytany. – Pominąłeś ten fragment o heroicznym poświęceniu życia dla dobra ludzkości. Czy tam czarodziejskości, wnioskując po miotłach. Wy serio z tymi miotłami?

- Ale… Zaraz, to co? Miałem się dać zabić?! – zapytał Harry, ignorując to o miotłach, tylko lekko urażony. W tej chwili bardziej poważał swój tyłek, niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Nawet quidditcha.

- Bohater musi się złożyć w ofierze. Kanon to kanon. Z kanonem się nie pogrywa, dzieciaku.

- Ty chcesz, żebym się dał zabić?! – Harry był za bardzo wzburzony, żeby panować nad tonem głosu. Ten facet kwalifikował się do psychitryka, a chłopakowi puszczały nerwy. Przestał się silić na bycie miłym. Mili i nadstawiający drugi policzek mieli w życiu przesrane, znał to z autopsji.

- Na to wygląda, chłopaku, że nie masz wyjścia. Ale spokojnie, wszystko i tak się dobrze skończy. Logika shōnenów i literatury młodzieżowej.

- Jeśli dam się zabić?! Mowy nie ma!

Poczuł na sobie wrogie spojrzenia patrzących na niego z wyrzutem uczniów i nauczycieli. Ładni przyjaciele, nie ma co. Teraz już na pewno nie będzie dla nich nadstawiał tyłka, bo bardzo podoba mu się bycie nie martwym. Wielkie rzeczy – kanon.

- A kto to w ogóle wymyślił? To było zdecydowanie przekombinowane, te całe horkruksy. I tak zrobiła się z tego epicka opowieść w siedmiu aktach - każdemu może się znudzić. Normalni siedemnastolatkowie na randki chodzą, a nie urządzają misje samobójcze. To całe odstawianie bohatera jest do dupy. Pieprzę to.

Kątem oka Harry zobaczył, jak Minerwa McGonagall z przerażeniem podniosła dłoń do ust, a słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Za to Snape, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, wyręczył opiekunkę Gryfonów.

- Minus 50 punktów za wulgarne słownictwo, Potter.

- I tak mam to gdzieś. Możecie mi skoczyć.

- Ej, bez takich. Dasz się zabić i koniec. Kropka – stwierdził po prostu Kurosaki, czy jak mu tam. Harry zaczynał się martwić. A jeśli pozostali naprawdę uwierzą w ten nonsens? Przecież go nie mogą zmusić, żeby się podłożył wężowatemu… Ha!

- No to powodzenia, chyba że masz żywego Voldemorta pod ręką. Żeby było kanonicznie – wycedził Harry z satysfakcją obserwując konsternację na twarzach obecnych. Naprawdę miał dość tego całego odstawiania bohatera.

- Wystarczy cofnąć się w przeszłość, tak jak zrobiliśmy z Harrym ratując Syriusza. I sprowadzić wcześniejszą, żyjącą wersję Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Myślę, że to wykonalne, a Sami-Wiecie-Kto raczej nie będzie potrzebował długiego namawiania, żeby skoczyć tu na chwilę i zabić Harry'ego – streściła swój pomysł z wypiekami na twarzy Hermiona, podekscytowana własną przemyślnością.

Idiotka. Harry miał ochotę jej przygrzmocić w ten rozczochrany łeb.

- To jest jakiś pomysł. Panno Granger, jestem pod wrażeniem. Oczywiście użyjemy zmieniacza czasu – podłapała McGonagall, zapewne układając już w głowie, na jego zgubę, scenariusz wyprawy w czasie. – 50 punktów dla Gryffindoru za nieszablonowe myślenie – dodała ich opiekunka Domu po chwili, łypiąc z uśmiechem w kierunku unieszczęśliwionego Snape'a. Harry poczuł się zdradzony. I ona przeciwko niemu?

- Ale… ale to jest idiotyczne! – prawie wyskamlał chłopak typowany wbrew swojej woli do misji samobójczej. Odwołanie do logiki było jego ostatnią deską ratunku.

- Harry, mój drogi. Przykro mi, ale to nie podlega dyskusji – zgasiła go Minerwa McGonagall. – Nie wolno igrać z kanonem i należy nadać rzeczom ich właściwy kierunek. Inaczej… - pani profesor zniżyła głos, a w jej oczach pojawiło się przerażenie – wszyscy na wieczność wylądujemy w yaoi.

* * *

_Cóż, miało być w kierunku Bleacha, ale jednak nie. Ichigo nie nadaje się na antybohatera tak jak Harry. Dirty Harry ;)_


	3. Zabawy z czasem

Yaoi mu się nie uśmiechało. Yuri już bardziej, chociaż zdecydowanie nie z Minerwą McGonagall, grającą pierwsze skrzypce.

Minęło dopiero kilka kwadransów, a wyglądało na to, że wszelkie zdroworozsądkowe prawa powoli przestawały działać. Wszystkim odbijało i okazywali to w bardziej lub mniej namacalny sposób. Niedawne nieumiejscowione zaniepokojenie Harry'ego zaczynało przybierać postać paniki.

Lucjusz Malfoy coraz mniej dyskretnie i coraz bardziej dwuznacznie uśmiechał się do niego z drugiego końca sali, zwilżając usta językiem i z niezdrową fascynacją lustrując go wzrokiem. Harry od tego zaczął mieć lęki. _Yaoi,_ pomyślał z przerażeniem, a treść pokarmowa z jego żołądka przesunęła się wyżej, w stronę przełyku. Perspektywicznie lepiej było jednak dać się ukatrupić, niż wylądować na wieczność przykutym do łóżka w zamkniętej piwnicy odpicowanej rezydencji Malfoyów. Po takich przeżyciach nawet Obliviate nie wyprostowałoby psychiki Chłopca-Który-Za-Dużo-Przeżył.

Do protagonistów nie ma zastosowania zasada „raz się żyje", więc podjął decyzję, jakkolwiek niechętnie. Do licha, poświęci się. W końcu kanon nie pozwoli mu pozostać permanentnie martwym. Co nie?

* * *

- Siedemnaście pełnych obrotów i trzy czwarte osiemnastego. Panno Granger, w tej sprawie musisz być skrupulatna i nie może być mowy o pomyłce – z napięciem w głosie pouczała uczennicę Minerwa Mc Gonagall.

- Oczywiście pani profesor. Ach! To przecież dzień… - zaczęła Hermiona, robiąc wielkie o czy, ale jej przerwano. Harry'ego dopadły czarne myśli. Tajemnice, jakby miał i tak mało na głowie. Z drugiej strony, chyba wolał nie wiedzieć. To nie był dzień dobrych nowin. Opiekunka Gryfonów, które weszła podopiecznej w słowo, kontynuowała, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

- Tak, tak panno Granger, to musi być ta data. Dokładnie wiemy, gdzie wtedy znaleźć Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Wszystko zrozumieliście? A więc najpierw świstoklikiem do właściwej lokalizacji, a potem cofniecie się wstecz, używając zmieniacza czasu.

_A potem tylko zgarniemy Voldemorta i ładnie go poprosimy ze sobą albo ewentualnie - jeśli będzie niechętny współpracy – ściągniemy siłą do teraźniejszości. Aby mnie wypatroszył w imię wyższego dobra. Coś mi umyka?_ Harry bardzo starał się nie wypowiadać myśli na głos i zachować zdrowe zmysły, opierając się ogólnemu szaleństwu. Miał wrażenie, że jest tutaj jedyną osobą nie entuzjastycznie nastawianą do swojej śmierci. Niepokojące uczucie.

A zmierzało ku gorszemu.

- Ej, co ty… No bez takich! - wyjąkał chłopak, kiedy bezceremonialnie wyrwano mu z tylnej kieszeni spodni jego różdżkę. Ron, przed sekundą jeszcze najlepszy przyjaciel, powstrzymał go od rzucenia się na Snape'a, który właśnie go rozbroił. Tego już było za wiele.

- Potter, ochłoń. Różdżka zostaje tutaj, na wypadek, jakbyś zechciał znów zabić Czarnego Pana, zostać w przeszłości i zostawić nas w tym bagnie – wycedził Snape z satysfakcją w przymrużonych oczach, tym samym plasując się na szczycie listy ludzi do odstrzału, ex aequo z Voldemortem. Listy, którą Chłopiec-Którego-Wszyscy-Chcą-Zabić, zaczął w myślach kompletować kwadrans temu.

- Harry, mój chłopcze… To nie jest kwestia braku zaufania, a raczej środek prewencyjny – siliła się z desperacją w głosie McGonagall. Właśnie wskoczyła w czarnym rankingu do pierwszej piątki. – Poradzisz sobie świetnie, jak zawsze. Jesteś w końcu Harrym Potterem. – No dobra, teraz stara jędza dostała miejsce na podium.

- I streszczajcie się, inaczej nie będzie do czego wracać. Ej, dzieciaku! Nawet nie myśl, że się wywiniesz i uda ci się bezpiecznie zadekować w przeszłości. Kanon sypie się na wszystkich liniach czasowych, więc bez numerów. Tam może być gorzej, niż tutaj – oświecił Harry'ego jego kanoniczny ojciec, ten w japońskich łachach. _Ładna mi rodzicielska troska_, pomyślał z goryczą. Bycie sierotą zaczynało nabierać dla niego kolorów. Myśli o przyszłości przedstawiały się z kolei w czerniach i szarościach.

Na środku Wielkiej Sali, ku uciesze tłumu, Crabbe i Goyle odtańcowywali Macarenę. Yyy?

Nim dano mu okazję, by ustosunkował się do sytuacji, Hermiona zarzuciła swoimi wiecznie rozczochranymi włosami, chyba w ramach dywersji zasłaniając mu pole widzenia. Ktoś wcisnął w dłoń Harry'ego świstoklik i magia szarpnęła jego ciałem, odrywając stopy chłopaka od posadzki. A po chwili poczuł, jak materializuje się w zupełnie nieznanym sobie miejscu. Cmentarz, psia mać. Czemu to zawsze musi być cmentarz?!

Nie dane mu było bliżej zapoznać się z topografią terenu i zarysowującą się w oddali architekturą, bo jego przyjaciółka… wróć – nadgorliwa papla, do niedawna uchodząca za jego przyjaciółkę, oplotła jego ciało łańcuszkiem i zsynchronizowała zmieniacz czasu. I już ich nie było.

* * *

Po chwili ponownie poczuł grunt pod nogami i jak przewidywał, znów byli na tym zapyziałym cmentarzu, chociaż kilka sekund mu zajęło zorientowanie się w swoim położeniu. Cała okolica skąpana była w bladym świetle księżyca, które z uporem przebijało się przez mrok, otulający cmentarz i miasteczko w oddali. Padał śnieg. Czyhająca na jego życie gromadka z Hogwartu mogła go ostrzec, że prawdopodobnie wyląduje w zaspie, w środku nocy. Nie odmrażałby sobie teraz tyłka i wziąłby latarkę, bo różdżką z oczywistych względów sobie nie poświeci. Mogli go też doinformować, gdzie wyląduje – nie miałby poczucia, że potraktowano go jak debila, który był teraz zmuszony szukać drogowskazów. Zrobił krok przed siebie, uwalniając się z łańcuszka, którym był połączony z Hermioną. I wywinął orła, potykając się o jakąś przysypaną śniegiem płytę nagrobną. Spojrzał w dół, na odsłonięte litery. „Ignotus Peverell".

O szlag. Dolina Godryka. Wnioskując po okolicznościach przyrody, była noc 31 października 1981 roku.

- Dawaj różdżkę, Hermiona – rozkazał, nawet nie próbując być miłym. Jego ton głosu odbijał mordercze intencje.

- Harry, ja rozumiem, że chcesz… ale… Nie wolno ci – wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna, nie za bardzo się nawet broniąc, kiedy wyrwał jej z ręki narzędzie swojej przyszłej zemsty. Odwrócił się tyłem do mocno poruszonej ex przyjaciółki i oświetlając sobie drogę oraz klnąc pod nosem na trampki pełne śniegu, skierował się w stronę domu swoich rodziców. To, że był nie w humorze, było sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

Wszystko wyprostuje. A kanon mogą sobie wsadzić.

* * *

_Może nieco smętniej, niż było moim zamiarem, ale od trzech dni zmagam się z grypą i to chyba odbija się na pisaniu. Niniejszym, dopóki słońce nie wróci, ogłaszam kapitulację i okopuję się w pościeli.O!_


	4. Strażnik Tajemnicy

Harry nie oczekiwał naiwnie, że obejdzie się bez jakichkolwiek komplikacji. Problem, z którym przyszło mu zmierzyć się na „dzień dobry", a raczej „dobry wieczór", nieco ostudził jego emocje i skrajnie wyziębił organizm. Dwie godziny z górką, nie z własnego wyboru zażywał zimowego spaceru, mocniej naciągając kaptur bluzy i absolutnie ignorując próby nawiązania kontaktu ze strony swojej towarzyszki. Uparcie skupiał się na odszukaniu właściwego adresu, kręcąc się wte i wewte, by przystanąć dziesiąty raz przy tej samej furtce, prowadzącej donikąd. Domu, w którym spędził z rodzicami pierwszy rok swojego życia, po prostu nie było. Nie został zburzony, nie pozostały po nim zgliszcza. Było gorzej. Zagadnięta na ulicy staruszka zarzekała się, że w miejscu pomiędzy dwiema kamienicami, które Harry jej wskazywał, sam znając je ze zdjęć, przez ostatnie półwiecze pasły się kozy. Nikt w Dolinie Godryka nie słyszał też o Potterach.

- Harry…? – nieśmiało zagadnęła go Hermiona. Od dłuższego czasu wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak był na nią za bardzo wkurzony, by łaskawie jej wysłuchać. Teraz skończyły mu się opcje, a ona najwyraźniej miała jakiś pomysł. Skoro już tu jest, to niech się do czegoś przyda.

- Dobra, wyrzuć to z siebie, bo już mam odmrożenia i nie uśmiecha mi się stać bez sensu kolejne dwie godziny – możliwie najspokojniejszym głosem zachęcił ją Harry. Nawet, jeśli dziewczyna była podłą manipulatorką, która zainicjowała ten pokręcony plan ze skoczeniem do przeszłości, uchodziła także za geniusza.

- Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Dom jest ukryty magicznie, to oczywiste. Nie można złamać zaklęcia ochronnego. Tylko ten, kto wie, jak wejść do środka, jest w stanie przestąpić próg. Strażnik tajemnicy nie może jej zdradzić wbrew swojej woli, nawet przymuszony klątwą czy Veritaserum, bo tajemnica jest zamykana w jego duszy – niemal wyrecytowała Hermiona z pobłażliwością, jakby mówiła do lekko opóźnionego dziecka. – Mieliśmy przecież o tym trochę na historii magii, na drugim roku…

- Kiedy leżałem nieprzytomny po wizycie w Komnacie Tajemnic?

- … i na obronie na czwartym.

- Czwarty rok mówisz? A tak, Turniej Trójmagiczny! Kombinowanie, jak tu uniknąć zeżarcia przez rogogona węgierskiego, ławicę trytonów, sklątkę tylnowybuchową, sfinksa, gigantycznego pająka – wyliczał chłopak, jakby chodziło o listę zakupów. – I jeszcze powrót Voldemorta z zaświatów, prawie mi umknęło. Cóż, kilka zajęć z obrony przed czarną magią mogło mnie wtedy ominąć – zakończył jadowitym tonem.

- A zaliczeniowy referat o zaklęciach ochronnych dla profesora Flitwicka? Przecież jakoś go oddałeś…

- Trzeci rok, cztery dni w śpiączce po bliskim spotkaniu z dementorem. Dostałem N, zresztą to Ron nasmarował za mnie ten referat. Na ciebie nigdy nie można było liczyć – z wyrzutem doinformował Hermionę, wytrącając jej ostatnie argumenty.

Prawda była taka, że o Fideliusie wiedział całe nic. Mimo zaliczenia dwunastu pełnych semestrów, Harry miał znaczne luki w podstawach, był skrajnie niedouczony i najciekawsze, że jakoś nie przeszkadzało to ani dyrektorowi, ani gronu pedagogicznemu, może poza Snapem, który akurat lubił to Potterowi wypominać z satysfakcją. Eliksirami częściej go faszerowano w skrzydle szpitalnym, niż je ważył w pod okiem swojego „ulubionego" nauczyciela, a większość klątw przyswoił w praktyce, kiedy go nimi atakowano. Jeśli chodziło o wiedzę i standardowe umiejętności magiczne, Harry Potter był – co tu ukrywać – niedouczonym debilem. Pomiędzy cyklicznymi, nierzadko długotrwałymi okresami nieprzytomności, w stanach względnej świadomości większą cześć czasu spędzał na unikaniu śmierci. Nie dawało to dużego pola do manewru na płaszczyźnie naukowej, a tym bardziej damsko-męskiej, nad czym Harry mocniej ubolewał. Kolejny profit z ratowania świata na cały etat.

Wracając jednak myślami do bardziej bieżących problemów, nie błyskający intelektem bohater mimo woli musiał ze złością przyznać, że są zmuszeni cierpliwie czekać na Strażnika Tajemnicy. W nadziei, że nie będzie miał na sobie peleryny-niewidki, bo to już byłaby wtopa na całej linii.

* * *

Dwa odmrożone palce u stóp później, na końcu alejki pojawiła się postać owinięta w powłóczysty płaszcz. Nie zupełnie tego się Harry spodziewał, bo od razu rozpoznał odzienie jako galowe szaty nauczyciela Hogwartu. Po sylwetce i sposobie poruszania mężczyzny wymiarkował, że tamten dawno ma już za sobą kryzys wieku średniego. Nie widział okrytej kapturem twarzy, ale w nieznajomym było jednak coś osobliwie bliskiego. Niepokojąco znajomego. Przeszedł go dreszcz, kiedy skurcz bólu zmusił chłopaka do sięgnięcia w kierunku blizny na czole.

- Czy to… - zaczęła stojąca za nim Gryfonka, nachylając się do przodu i zasłaniając mu widok swoimi poczochranymi kudłami.

- Nie, to nie jest profesor Dumbledore – skończył za nią. – To jest prezent dla Ginny na przyszłą Gwiazdkę.

- Yyy?

- Jak obedrę tego gada ze skóry, to pomożesz mi ją transmutować w jakąś torebkę, albo lepiej buty. Od Prady czy coś, bo w Ginny diabeł wstępuje, jak prezent nie jest gustowny. Za to z wątroby chyba sam zrobię sobie breloczek – z psychopatycznym błyskiem w oku wyjaśnił Harry, nie przejmując się przerażeniem w orzechowych oczach.

Zakapturzona postać zatrzymała się przed niewidzialnymi drzwiami wejściowymi, które nagle zmaterializowały się, pod dotknięciem różdżki przybysza. Mężczyzna nacisnął na klamkę, ale nim drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, Harry wycelował w jego plecy.

- Petrificus totalus!

Magia oderwała się od niego, przepłynęła przez dziewięć i trzy czwarte cala drewna winorośli oraz zanurzony w nim smoczy rdzeń, po czym wystrzeliła w kierunku celu, by go obezwładnić i dać chłopakowi czas na rozplanowanie, jak dotkliwie uszkodzić Voldemorta, nie psując za bardzo skóry. Harry, nie przyzwyczajany w dzieciństwie do zbytku, nie lubił marnotrawstwa. Oczami wyobraźni widział już wykrwawiającego się wężowatego, ale jeszcze bardziej cieszył się perspektywą Ginny w nowej parze szpilek.

Tyle, że z tymi planami trochę się przeliczył.

Nim magiczny atak dosięgnął Czarnego Pana, ten postawił przed sobą tarczę, odbijając klątwę. Siła uderzenia rzuciła jednak mężczyznę o podłogę, skutkiem czego przejechał zębami po terakocie w przedpokoju. Z kolei na nim wylądował Harry, przypłacając niepatrzenie pod nogi kilkoma siniakami i wątpliwą przyjemnością cielesnej bliskości z Voldemortem.

I wtedy się zaczęło.

Najpierw wrzask podniosła Hermiona, sama pozbawiona różdżki i usiłująca jakoś wzywać pomocy. W odpowiedzi odezwały się krzyki w salonie. Wiele głosów. Mocno zastanawiające. A potem zaczął drzeć japę Voldemort, robiący za chodniczek przy drzwiach wejściowych.

- Mordy w kubeł! – Jakiś męski głos przebił się przez kakofonię dźwięków, momentalnie uciszając rozhisteryzowanych krzykaczy. – Jeszcze brakowało, żeby sąsiedzi znów wezwali policję za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej. Umawialiśmy się, że to nie Hogwart, tu są jakieś zasady, do cholery!

Harry, na chwilę ignorując to, że nadal leży na Voldemorcie, poprawił wolną ręką okulary, by upewnić się, że dobrze widzi. Osobą, która zapanowała nad tłumem, był nie kto inny, jak James Potter, jakim Harry znał go z fotografii. Nad tłumem bardziej lub mniej podchmielonych, choć w większości zalanych w trupa imprezowiczów, wnioskując po ich stanie fizycznym, liczebności i dźwiękach „YMCA", dochodzących z salonu. James przecisnął się przez tłum, podszedł bliżej drzwi i tutaj pod jego ramię wślizgnęła się zgrabna dwudziestolatka o zniewalająco zielonych tęczówkach. Chłopiec o tym samym kolorze oczu poczuł, że ściska go w dołku. Chyba dlatego dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego słowa przez nią wypowiedziane.

- No nareszcie. Myśleliśmy, że już pan nie dotrze, profesorze Riddle. A ty kto? – zwróciła się z zaintrygowaniem do Harry'ego, odrywając wzrok od mężczyzny, wygramolającego się spod niego.

- Lily, przecież obiecałem, że przyjdę. A tego młodego człowieka nie znam, chyba mnie śledził. Pewnie Pettigrew znów się wygadał. Powinniście zastanowić się, kogo robicie Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – stwierdził „profesor Riddle", otrzepując szatę i poprawiając śliwkowy krawat, który mu się skręcił w szamotaninie.

- No tego już za wiele. Pieprzona papla. Tajemnica to tajemnica, to miała być zamknięta impreza. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby powiedział Sami-Wiecie-Komu – wyrzucił z siebie wkurzony James.

Harry czuł, że coś w tym obrazku mu nie pasowało.

- Tom! No nareszcie! Brakowało nam czwartego do pokera. Piszesz się? – Do przedpokoju wpadła McGonagall, pijana w cztery dupy. W bieliźnie i pończochach. Siedemnastolatek czuł, jak ślepnie. Dzięki Bogu jej widok przysłonił mu inny nauczyciel.

- Minerwo, a prosiłem, żebyś nie grała w rozbieranego po kilku głębszych? To spoufalenie z młodzieżą wymyka się spod kontroli.

- A, mam to gdzieś. Idę od września na wcześniejszą emeryturę, zanim depresji się w Hogwarcie nabawię. Sztywno tam teraz, jakby ktoś wszystkim kije od mioteł w tyłki wsadził. Twoje mugoloznawstwo jest przynajmniej fascynujące, do mojej transmutacji i tak nikt się nie przykłada. Wypaliłam się pedagogicznie - poskarżyła się McGonagall. - Oj, nie daj się prosić – przymilnym głosem skończyła, zakręciła tyłkiem i wywlekła stawiającego opór Riddle'a do salonu.

Harry nie nadążał. Podobnie Hermiona, z wybałuszonymi oczami przyglądając się wszystkiemu, co tu miało miejsce. Powoli mały tłum wyniósł się z ciasnego przedpokoju, w którym zostali gospodarze oraz Harry z Hermioną. I James przystąpił do przepytywania.

- Dobra, dzieciaki. To halloweenowe party, nie wieczór wigilijny. Nie przewidzieliśmy nakrycia dla zbłąkanego wędrowca. To teraz gadajcie, coście wy za jedni.

* * *

_Ha! Rozdział, w którym nie padło słowo "kanon". Aż się zdziwiłam ;) Komentarze (także na priv) mile widziane, bo mam dylemat, w którą stronę iść z akcją. Zabawić dłużej w przeszłości czy może wrócić do teraźniejszości?_


	5. Rodzice zawsze mają rację

Hermiona metaforycznie zbierała szczękę z podłogi, więc wyjaśnienia spadły jak zawsze na Harry'ego. Problem w tym, że nie bardzo wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać, zahipnotyzowany szmaragdowym spojrzeniem, od którego wyschło mu w ustach. Zupełnie bez związku wpadło mu do głowy, że jego ojciec miał dobry gust. Lily Potter nie można było nazwać klasyczną pięknością. Ona była zjawiskowa.

- Ej, obserwatorze-entuzjasto! Najwyższa pora się wytłumaczyć z niezapowiedzianej wizyty. Ogłuchłeś? Wiem, że moja dziewczyna jest zniewalająca, ale jeśli nie zerwiesz kontaktu wzrokowego z jej dekoltem, to wrócimy do tej rozmowy dopiero, jak odzyskasz przytomność.

Chłopak ocknął się i odruchowo poprawił okulary. Chwilę później dotarły do niego słowa Jamesa. Dużo rzeczy było tutaj mocno nie na swoim miejscu, ale ta konkretna bardzo mu nie pasowała.

- Dziewczyna? – zapytał z głupawym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie żona?

- A ty co? Masz problem ze związkami partnerskimi? – W oku Jamesa pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk i jego ciało pochyliło się do przodu, ale Lily z powrotem odciągnęła go do tyłu.

- Mówiłam, że dla ludzi to dziwnie wygląda. Nie mogę matki do domu zaprosić, bo odkryje, że mieszkam z facetem bez ślubu. I mam powyżej uszu szczebiotania moich koleżanek o welonach, trenach, wiązankach i doborze kapeli. Jak każda dziewczyna chcę białą kieckę, mam to w genetycznie zakodowane, nie dziw się.

- Przecież wiesz, że dawno byłabyś panią Potter, gdyby nie ta syfska przepowiednia – przypomniał James i pocieszająco objął swoją ukochaną, przyciągając do siebie.

- Jaka przepowiednia? – zainteresował się Harry, chociaż czuł, że odpowiedź zapewne mu się nie spodoba. W końcu dziś wystarczająco wiele doświadczył, by mieć pewność, że świat go nienawidzi.

- Przepowiednia? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie gospodarz imprezy, która rozkręcała się, wnioskując po odgłosach, za ścianą salonu. – Nic ci do tego. Gadaj, skąd cię przyniosło i lepiej, żeby mi się odpowiedzi spodobały. Pettigrew znów nas sprzedał? Skopię tę jego garbatą dupę, ile można. Przez niego kiedyś wpadniemy, jak nic. No więc…? – dokończył, nie siląc się na przyjazny ton i mierząc końcem różdżki w kierunku Harry'ego.

Zanim doszło do rękoczynów, wmieszała się Hermiona i pierwszy raz Chłopiec-Którego-Rodzice-Żyli-Bez-Ślubu był prawdziwie uszczęśliwiony jej obecnością.

- Spokojnie. Żaden Strażnik Tajemnicy nie pomógł nam obejść zaklęcia Fideliusa. Wiedzieliśmy, bo… jesteśmy z przyszłości i dlatego nie możemy więcej powiedzieć. By nie naruszyć kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego – dziewczyna niemal wyrecytowała na jednym wydechu, wyciągając przed siebie zmieniacz czasu na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

Słuchająca jej dwójka wciągnęła powietrze. Lily ze strachem w oczach spojrzała na Harry'ego i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku dłoń, jakby chcąc dotknąć jego policzka, ale zrezygnowała, zamiast tego ściskając rękę mężczyzny swojego życia.

- Te oczy. On jest… mój. A więc przepowiednia i tak się spełni. Ale my przecież… Robiliśmy wszystko, żeby tylko nie… - szeptała kobieta o kocich oczach, od których nie sposób było się oderwać. W jej głosie była panika, troska, rezygnacja, ból. Poczucie klęski.

Komentarz Jamesa był bardziej treściwy.

- No kurwa – wyrzucił z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Cóż, przynajmniej podróżnicy w czasie mieli z głowy kwestię problematycznych wyjaśnień, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że dwójka rezydentów tej linii czasowej miała jako takie pojęcie, z kim mają do czynienia. Na kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne też najwidoczniej to nie wpłynęło. W końcu wszystko było nie na swoim miejscu. Przedłużającą się, dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę zdecydował przerwać Harry.

- Widzicie, jest taka sprawa. Wygląda na to, że trochę się namieszało. W mojej rzeczywistości i w waszej też, bo zgodnie…

- … z przepowiednią powinniśmy pozwolić, by nasz syn się urodził, miał przejebane życie i żył ze świadomością wiszącego nad nim przeznaczenia. A my, wiedząc o tej gównianej przepowiedni, stwierdziliśmy, że mamy ją w dupie. I nie pozwolimy przyjść na świat dziecku, które spełniałoby jej warunki – powiedział James.

- Hę?

- Który normalny rodzic życzyłby tak swojemu potomkowi?

- A więc dlatego wy tak… bez ślubu i … nic? – olśniło Harry'ego. Spojrzał na Lily Evans, omiatając wzrokiem jej zgrabne nogi, wydatne biodra, smukłą talię i dłużej błądząc w okolicach mocno zarysowujących się pod bluzką piersi. I skończył na delikatnych ustach i zniewalających, hipnotyzujących zielonych oczach, teraz przysłoniętych długimi rzęsami. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. – Czyli wy nigdy…? – niezręcznie się zająknął i ostatnie pytanie skierował do swojego ojca. – Serio?

- No proszę, który facet utrzymałby ręce przy sobie przy takiej dziewczynie? – zapytał retorycznie James, patrząc na potomka z politowaniem. – Abstynencja jest niezdrowa i piekielnie frustrująca. Po prostu nie możemy wziąć ślubu, bo żaden kanon nie zniósłby głównego bohatera z nieprawego łoża – doinformował z satysfakcją, motywując swój sposób rozumowania.

- Ale… No bez jaj! Ale przez to mnie nigdy… Chcecie mnie wymazać z historii?! – wyjęczał załamany Harry.

- E, zaraz wymazać. Dla nas i tak nie istniejesz. A to wcale nie znaczy, że nie urodzi się nam inny syn, tyle że nie będzie pieprzonym zbawcą świata i będzie miał mniej przewalone w życiu, więc jakoś przeboleje wolny związek mamy i taty. Mało to chłopców rodzi się pod koniec lipca? Któryś tam podejdzie pod kanon i problem z głowy. Przynajmniej z mojej.

Chłopiec z przepowiedni nie wierzył własnym uszom. Najgorsze było, że słowa, które raniły go do żywego wypowiadał mężczyzna, którego idealizował w myślach, przypinając mu metkę ojca idealnego.

- Wy… złamaliście kanon! – Nie wierzył, że odwołuje się do tego argumentu, ale nic mądrzejszego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

- Ależ nie. Jesteśmy i zawsze byliśmy tylko postaciami pobocznymi. Jeśli nie my, to ktoś inny robiłby za rodziców protagonisty. Kanon może złamać tylko główny bohater. Zaraz. Coś TY zrobił?! – krzyknął James oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Ja? Miałem już dość robienia za zbawcę świata i skończyłem to po swojemu – usiłował się bronić chłopak.

James zamierzył się, by posłać bezczelnego gówniarza do parteru, ale ten, robiąc krok w tył i tak potknął się, lądując na podłodze. Gospodarz obrzucił go chłodnym spojrzeniem i odwrócił się w stronę salonu. Harry próbował się tłumaczyć Lily.

- Ale wy nie wiecie wszystkiego. W kanonie wychowuję się bez rodziców, robię za popychadło i jestem do dupy z eliksirów. I najniższy w klasie. Pierwszą laskę wyrywam na piątym roku i to z odrzutu! A ty giniesz w mojej obronie, zanim zaczynam gaworzyć – wyrzucił z siebie chłopak, patrząc na Lily i przybierając defensywną postawę.

- Twoi rodzice zginęli chroniąc cię, a ty wyrosłeś na samolubnego dupka, co dla zachcianki rozwala całe uniwersum. Rzeczywiście, zawsze marzyliśmy o takim synu – stwierdziła zielonooka, dołączając do swojego konkubenta i razem zniknęli w salonie.

Harry nie miał motywacji, by w ogóle podnieść się z podłogi, chociaż ta do najwygodniejszych nie należała. Pomocną dłoń podała mu Hermiona, a on skądś wiedział, że nie wynika to z bezinteresownej troski.

- Teraz pójdziesz do nich i przeprosisz.

- Że co?!

- Zachowałeś się jak samolubny dupek czy nie, potrzebujemy ich pomocy, by Voldemort… czy tam Riddle skoczył z nami do teraźniejszości. Więc zachowaj się jak facet i płaszcz się. Albo wszystko opowiem Ginny i zobaczysz, jak wstrzemięźliwość może być frustrująca. Nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga, a utknięcie w yaoi na resztę wieczności nie jest moim wymarzonym planem na przyszłość. Nie będę się dzielić Ronem z jakimś niedomytym śmierciożercą – podsumowała Hermiona, popychając go lekko w stronę drzwi, ze którymi zniknęła tamta dwójka.

Jeśli to wszystko się skończy, zamorduje ją gołymi rękami. Rozwali rozczochrany łeb o kant ściany, albo coś w ten deseń. Protagonisty za to nie posadzą. Prawa kanonu.

Zanim przekroczył próg, usłyszał w korytarzu rockowe klimaty i wtórujące im głosy, których właściciele z dużą pobłażliwością traktowali linię melodyczną, stawiając na oryginalność. Przez kakofonię dźwięków przebijał się z głośników głos Blondie. W salonie było tak ciasno, jakby zgromadziło się w nim pół Hogwartu, a porównanie nie było zupełnie nietrafione, bo między - w przeważającej liczbie – młodymi czarodziejami i czarownicami, widział dobrze znane głowy nauczycieli. Odnalazł w tłumie swoich niedoszłych rodziców, zachowując odpowiedni dystans na wypadek, gdyby James nadal miał ochotę potraktować go prawym sierpowym.

- Jeszcze tu jesteś, Panie Sram Na Kanon? - niechętnie zapytał gospodarz imprezy.

- Nie wpadliśmy tu z sentymentalną wizytą. Potrzebuję kogoś, aby to wszystko odkręcić. Konkretniej jego – wskazał swojemu rozmówcy wzrokiem na tutejszą, złagodzoną wersję siewcy śmierci i zniszczenia.

Czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie, profesor Riddle odnalazł swojego obserwatora ponad tłumem imprezowiczów i również skoncentrował wzrok na Harrym, a ten wybuchł śmiechem, słysząc w tle słowa, zagłuszane przez fałszujących uczestników balangi.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_

Ironia jak cholera.

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

* * *

_One Way or Another wbrew pozorom w 1978r nagrała Blondie - chwała jej za jeden z najbardziej nieśmiertelnych kawałków w historii.  
_

_Rozdział popełniłam pod wpływem godzinnej dyskusji o związkach partnerskich z moją rodzicielką. Strach pomyśleć, że do jednego z następnych mogłyby mnie natchnąć kucyki Pony ;)  
_


	6. Sam-Wiesz-Kto

_Coraz poważniej zastanawiam się nad zmianą ratingu... Tak czy inaczej - enjoy :)_

* * *

Harry czuł, jak koncentruje się na nim uwaga wszystkich uczestników halloweenowej imprezy, jednak oni nic nie znaczyli. Zieleń jego oczu nadal ścierała się z fioletem tęczówek Riddle'a. Chyba wypadało coś powiedzieć, ale jakoś nie miał pomysłu, jak naprędce przekonać tutejszego Wujka Dobrą Radę, by łaskawie skoczył z nim do przyszłości, walnął go niewybaczalnym i skutecznie ubił, ku uciesze jego niedawnych przyjaciół i zdeklarowanych, odwiecznych wrogów.

Generalnie nie był za dobry w myśleniu. Jego działką było zbieranie batów.

Od kombinowania na szybko była Hermiona, ale teraz chętniej zaufałby Voldemortowi, niż powierzył swoje sprawy rozczochranej Gryfonce. Z kolei od planów bardziej dalekosiężnych był Dumbledore i on przynajmniej nie czyhał na życie Harry'ego, tak jak reszta hogwarckiej ekipy. Cóż – w jego rzeczywistości ex dyrektor był mocno nieżywy i choćby dlatego nie miał prawa skandować wraz z pozostałymi, ale Harry chciał wierzyć, że jego mentor nie wywinąłby mu takiego numeru.

Dumbledore zawsze wiedział lepiej. W tym świecie jego młody podopieczny miał nadzieję spotkać go bardziej żywym. A nuż staruszek wybije im wszystkim ze łbów pomysł z krwawą ofiarą na ołtarzu kanonu?

Plan wykombinowany na szybko – namierzyć swoją ostatnią deskę ratunku. Na sali jednak nie rzucały mu się w oczy żadne koszmarnie jaskrawe, dobrane z wyszukanym brakiem modowego wyczucia nie epokowe fatałaszki.

- Więc… Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę Albusa Dumbledore'a? – walnął z właściwą sobie bezpośredniością.

W jego kierunku, z szybkością przewyższającą Ginny zrzucającą wierzchnią garderobę, wystrzelił las różdżek.

Hmm. Chyba coś mu umykało.

* * *

Wisiał metr nad ziemią, magicznie przywiązany do krzesła, a otaczający go mały tłum spoglądał na niego nieufnie.

- Czemu jeszcze go nie wypatroszyliśmy? – rzucił jeden z obecnych, niecierpliwie zaciskając mocniej dłoń na różdżce.

Taa. Może to o nieufności było sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Zebrane grono miało raczej zamiary jak najbardziej mordercze. Problem w tym, że za cholerę nie wiedział, czym im podpadł.

- Ale… co ja takiego powiedziałem? Chodzi o Dumbledore'a? – próbował dotrzeć do sedna problemu, ale najwidoczniej powinien był trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Upewniło go o tym Sillencio, którym oberwał z lewej. Równocześnie na twarzach wkurzonych czarodziejów i czarownic pojawił się cień przerażenia. Ktoś wrzasnął i padł na podłogę.

- Wyprowadźcie Syriusza, to ponad jego nerwy. Przez tego małego gnojka znów zacznie się moczyć po nocach – zakomenderował James.

Oniemiały Harry obserwował, jak dwóch chłopaków, może jeszcze uczniów, wywlekło nieco starszego kolegę z twarzą przypominającą grobową maskę. Mimo trupiej bieli skóry rozpoznał Syriusza, którego znał ze zdjęć. Pytająco spojrzał na swojego niedoszłego ojca.

- To teraz zdejmę zaklęcie uciszające i będziesz miał minutę, żeby przekonać obecnych, że nie muszą posuwać się do niewybaczalnych. Jeszcze raz wypowiesz imię Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i twoje problemy skończą się permanentnie – poinstruował gospodarz przez zaciśnięte żeby.

- Dumble… - zaczął Harry, gdy magiczny ucisk na krtani zelżał, ale w porę przerwał – znaczy Sami-Wiecie-Kto jest… Sami-Wiecie-Kim?!

Kilkanaście par oczu spojrzało na niego jak na kliniczny przypadek półdebila. Nie zaszczycili go odpowiedzią, więc kontynuował.

- Jakim cudem szanowany dyrektor Hogwartu robi w waszej rzeczywistości za etatowy czarny charakter?

James stracił cierpliwość, zwiesił głowę i pozwolił przejąć rolę inkwizytora swojej… konkubinie. Cholera, Harry'ego bardzo uwierało to słowo, nawet w myślach.

- Jeśli w twojej rzeczywistości to, czego się Sam-Wiesz-Kto dopuścił nie jest karalne, to może lepiej nam jednak będzie w niekanonicznym świecie – stwierdziła poważnie Lily, ale już po chwili histeria wzięła górę i kiedy kontynuowała, daleko jej było do opanowania. – Widziałeś, co zrobił z biednym Syriuszem? Z nimi wszystkimi?! Nawet James nadal ma te sny, a jego jeszcze zdążył uratować profesor Riddle. Zaczęło się od częstowania cytrusowymi dropsami, potem było… drapanie za uszami… i te zabawy z… różdżką… a potem… Nie mogę… - urwała młoda kobieta, zachodząc się płaczem.

- Harry, wybacz Lily, nadal bardzo to wszystko przeżywa. Nie wiem, jak to delikatnie ująć… - zaczął wyjaśnienia profesor Riddle, wyraźnie skrępowany. – Zapewne także w twojej linii czasowej nie jest wam obca sprawa wojny z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Oficjalnie przez dziesięciolecia cały świat czarodziejski żył w przekonaniu, że chodziło o czarną magię, ale to wszystko była mistyfikacja… Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Prawdę znali nieliczni, w tym ja, ale baliśmy się mówić o tym głośno, bo kiedyś o takich rzeczach się nie mówiło.

- Hę?

- Och. Grindelwald stał się obiektem westchnień Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, ale uczucie było nieodwzajemnione. Próbował się od niego uwolnić, ale żadna magia nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się chorej fascynacji, którą czuł Sam-Wiesz-Kto do Grindelwalda. W końcu, po latach, ten dobrowolnie oddał się w ręce władz w nadziei, że mury więzienia oddzielą go skutecznie od natrętnego zalotnika. Ale wtedy dopiero zaczął się koszmar. Sam-Wiesz-Kto zainteresował się uczniami Hogwartu.

Grobowa cisza potwierdzała słowa profesora, który sam wyglądał na przybitego. Tylko z obawy o swój tyłek Harry nie wybuchł jeszcze śmiechem. W życiu nie słyszał nic głupszego, ale maskował rozbawienie, by usłyszeć więcej.

- Cóż, nawet mnie to nie ominęło – Riddle zrobił dłuższa pauzę, a Harry rozdziawił japę. – Szczegóły pominę, ale w końcu z desperacji zdecydowałem otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic i uwolnić Bazyliszka, żeby mieć siłę, by się przeciwstawić. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać przestraszył się i przez dekadę był spokój, ale o posadzie nauczyciela po zakończeniu szkoły mogłem zapomnieć, dopóki _on_ tam był. W końcu Ministerstwo wymusiło na nim zatrudnienie mnie i wtedy odkryłem, że proceder nadal trwa. Co więcej, pomagała mu Tiara Przydziału, zdobywając dla niego informacje przy okazji ceremonii. Mój dom, Slytherin, wziął na siebie zebranie dowodów i przeprowadzenie prowokacji. I wszystko wyszło na jaw. Ministerstwo zorganizowało wielki proces, ale Sam-Wiesz-Kto spektakularnie uciekł, a na ofiary znów padł blady strach.

- Czyli… wy wszyscy…

- Wszyscy tu obecni są w programie ochrony świadków – dokończył za Harry'ego Riddle.

- Ale jakiś debil wymyślił, by Strażnikiem Tajemnicy zrobić Pettigrew – wtrącił się obcy, który dopiero dołączył do reszty obecnych – bo jego jako jedynego nawet Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie chciał kijem trącać. Że niby nie będzie go nikt podejrzewał i szukał. A Pettigrew dwie godziny temu chwalił się tym, zalany w trupa, w knajpie dwie ulice dalej. Więc mamy problem.

Przerażone oczy skupiły się na nowo przybyłym, który jako jedyny nie sprawiał wrażenia trzęsącego portkami.

- A ty kto? – po prostu zapytał Harry, który miał powoli dość tych bzdur, a oparcie krzesła coraz bardziej wpijało mu się w plecy.

- Batman – przedstawił się z nonszalancją młody mężczyzna. – A konkretniej przynęta, na którą złapał się Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Więc mam tutaj najbardziej przejebane, a jebanie wcale mi się nie uśmiecha.

Rzeczywiście, zdecydowanie nadawał się na przynętę. W jego spojrzeniu było coś enigmatycznego, w postawie – prowokującego, w uśmiechu – zachęcającego. Harry przez chwilę miał ochotę zanurzyć palce w rozwichrzonych, czarnych włosach, musnąć palcami jego skórę... Natychmiast niemal skamieniał. Czy to był już wpływ nadciągającego yaoicowego nie-happy endu, który wisiał nad nimi wszystkimi? Z niepokojem odgonił natrętne myśli i skupił się na dalszej części konwersacji.

- Severus, język – upomniał czarnowłosego playboya profesor Riddle. – I to w najmniejszym stopniu nie jest powód do żartów.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Snape?!

- Huncwoci tak już mają – stwierdził lekko James, podchodząc do Severusa i klepiąc po przyjacielsku w plecy – ale to o Batmanie już się przejadło, Gacusiu.

- Skoro o tym, musimy wywalić Pettigrew ze składu. Teraz już chyba nikt nie powie, że nie mam nosa. Brzydka gęba nigdy dobrze nie wróży. A nietoperze nie są wcale takie milusie, wiec Gacek przestało pasować co najmniej od chwili, kiedy dziabnąłem tego starego perwersja w…

- Severusie. Język.

- …siedzenie. Się zdziwił, że mu umknął niezarejestrowany animag.

- Pięciu nawet, chociaż Peter pewnie i tak mu się swoim ogonkiem pochwalił. Szczur jeden – padło od strony otwartych drzwi, w których stał Syriusz, mniej już przypominając trupa. – Mój bohater – powiedział czule i przejechał palcami po bladej skórze na szyi Snape'a, a ten odwzajemnił ciepłe spojrzenie.

Harry'emu zbierało się na wymioty.

- Ludzie, chyba wam na mózg padło. Dumbledore nie mógłby…

Nie dokończył. Usłyszał krzyk. A potem wrzaski podniosły się ze wszystkich stron.

Ułamek sekundy później na środku pokoju aportowała się odziana w róże i fiolety postać, którą Harry znał dobrze. Dwa uderzenia serca po tym, z trzaskiem wszyscy obecni aportowali się z domu Jamesa Pottera, zostawiając go samego z Dumbledorem.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Wreszcie to szaleństwo się skończy. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ekipa, która przywiązała go do krzesła i karmiła tymi bzdurami, była nieziemsko naćpana. Teraz miał okazję porozmawiać z kimś przy zdrowych zmysłach. Dyrektor coś wymyśli i pomoże mu przywrócić właściwy stan rzeczy. I wszystko się dobrze skończy.

- Och, mój chłopcze. Jak oni mogli cie tak potraktować – z troską i przejęciem wyszeptał czarodziej, ruchem różdżki uwalniając go z pęt i opuszczając krzesło na podłogę.

Chłopak zerwał się z radością i zbliżył do Dumbledore'a. Staruszek podniósł swoją dłoń i położył na jego ramieniu. I wtedy… wtedy…

Harry Potter poczuł na sobie Zły Dotyk.

* * *

_Przeginam? Jeśli przeginam, to dajcie cynk ;)_


	7. Zły Dotyk

_Ten rozdział nastręczył mi nieco problemów, bo miałam bardzo niespójne pomysły na Zły Dotyk. Mam nadzieję, że zgrabnie wybrnęłam ;)_

* * *

Kościste palce dotknęły jego ramienia i powoli zaczęły wędrować niżej, ignorując mimowolny dreszcz, który wstrząsnął ciałem Harry'ego. Do prawej dłoni dołączyła lewa, delikatnie muskając jego plecy. Zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. Nie, żeby do teraz był w jakoś szczególnie optymistycznym nastroju, jednak w tej chwili coś skurczyło się w jego klatce piersiowej, a o tył czaszki zaczęły się obijać czarne myśli z takim entuzjazmem, jakby chciały wybić sobie drogę na zewnątrz, roztrzaskując jego potylicę. Zidentyfikował dobrze sobie znane symptomy jako poczucie zagrożenia. To był tylko dotyk, a jednak umysł chłopaka zakwalifikował bodźce odbierane przez skórę, przecież oddzieloną od natarczywych palców dwiema warstwami wierzchniego ubrania, jako wrogie. Co do cholery?!

Wyczuł, jak pomieszczenie nasyca się skondensowaną magią, szorstką i nieokiełznaną. Bał się i zupełnie mu wisiało zachowywanie pozorów opanowania. Adrenalina buzowała w jego tętnicach, boleśnie zmuszając umysł, nienawykły od używania zgodnie z naturalnym przeznaczeniem, do intensywnego wysiłku.

Przeanalizował w kilka sekund sytuację i niemal podskoczył pod wpływem olśnienia. Przed nim stał doświadczony, zaprawiony w walce potężny czarodziej. W wieku emerytalnym. Zapewne nieobcy był mu reumatyzm, przykurcz mięśni, nadciśnienie oraz – przy odrobinie szczęścia – także zwyrodnienie stawów. A i refleks już nie ten, co kiedyś. Była jedna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić Harry, nawet bez różdżki w dłoni, i do której miał właściwe predyspozycje.

Postanowił dać nogę.

W popłochu lokalizował ewentualne drogi ucieczki i z rozpaczą stwierdził, że jedyne wyjście zasłaniała sobą sylwetka Dumbledore'a. Chciał strzepnąć z ramienia natarczywe dłonie i zrobić krok w tył, uwalniając się od niekomfortowej, sprowokowanej przez starca bliskości, ale nogi i ręce odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Irracjonalny strach odebrał mu władzę nad ciałem. Odruchowo pomyślał o różdżce, ale tylna kieszeń jego spodni była złowieszczo pusta. Po raz setny w myślach pożyczył pieprzonemu Snape'owi bolesnej i nieodległej śmierci. W ostatnim odruchu, nadal łudząc się nadzieją, zrównał wzrok z niebieskimi oczami wiekowego czarodzieja, szukając w nich znajomego ciepła. Znalazł – ku swemu bezbrzeżnemu przerażeniu – migoczące kurwiki.

Wiedział już, że miał przesrane.

Zanim jeszcze w pełni zaakceptował nieuniknione, dłonie ex dyrektora zsunęły się niżej, do linii żeber siedemnastolatka. Poza mocą chłopaka było zaprotestować, kiedy opuszki palców kreśliły na jego ciele nieregularne wzory, poruszając się z większą intensywnością i przyprawiając Harry'ego o spazmy. Zaczął się niekontrolowanie miotać, ku widocznej satysfakcji swojego oprawcy. Znał własne granice i wiedział, że długo tak nie pociągnie, ale w masochistycznym przypływie obłąkańczego uporu zdecydował umniejszyć samozadowolenie tego cholernego dziadygi. Zebrał całą swoją determinację i mocniej zacisnął zęby. Nie sprzeda tanio skóry.

Już po chwili zaczął się krztusić, co oznaczało, że jego organizm dawał za wygraną zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, bez walki. Obraz mu się coraz bardziej rozmywał, aż wreszcie ostre kontury i barwy objęła ciemność. Nie był już w stanie zarejestrować, czy to przez wilgoć, napływającą do jego spojówek, czy może z powodu zaciśnięcia powiek w obronnym, dziecinnym geście sprzeciwu. W końcu pękł, nie panując dłużej nad mięśniami żuchwy, nieposłusznymi poleceniom od jego mózgu. Z poczuciem porażki pozwolił zwiotczałym ścięgnom się rozluźnić i rozchylić się swobodnie zaciśniętym wargom.

Całe pomieszczenie wypełnił obłąkańczy chichot, wydobywający się z jego krtani. Rechotał jak potłuczony. Ze śmiechu natychmiast zaczął czuć bolesne skurcze w dole brzucha i chociaż nie przestawał się coraz głośniej chichrać, jego twarz odbijała absolutny brak wesołości. Nic jednak nie zapowiadało, że sesja wyszukanych tortur zmierza ku końcowi.

A Dumbledore nic sobie z tego nie robił i łaskotał go w najlepsze, ze zwinnością pieprzonego mistrza akupresury.

* * *

Nie wiedział, na jak długo stracił przytomność. Kiedy się ocknął, przywitały go obce ściany i po traumatycznych przeżyciach w Dolinie Godryka przyjąłby to z ulgą, gdyby w następnej chwili w jego polu widzenia nie znalazł się rozbielony błękit dobrze znanych mu oczu.

- Cytrynowego dropsa, mój chłopcze? – zagadnął lekko Dumbledore, badawczo prześlizgując się wzrokiem po twarzy nastolatka. Chociaż Harry nie był fizycznie skrępowany, skuty czy w inny sposób unieruchomiony, nie mógł poruszyć żadnym mięśniem w bezwładnych kończynach. Ta wymuszona magią bezbronność była przerażająca.

Szorstka, niemal kąsająca jego skórę magia drgała w powietrzu, a jemu robiło się od tego niedobrze. Chociaż – swoją drogą – nie tak niedobrze, jak po trzech butelkach specyfiku, który na Pokątnej skombinował Ron na uczczenie swoich siedemnastych urodzin. Po tamtym średnio zacnym trunku udało się Potterowi przyozdobić resztkami kolacji sufit w dormitorium, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel skończył z… Stop. Dupek sprzedajny, nie przyjaciel. Żadnego wspominania alkoholowych ekscesów, żadnego tracenia kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Potrzebował się skupić na tu i teraz, zanim zupełnie odleci i wszystko szlag trafi. Najwyraźniej powoli zaczynało mu odwalać od nadmiaru wrażeń. Nie mógł okazać, że niewiele brakuje, by zesrał się ze strachu.

- Udław się swoimi dropsami, ty… ty… dziadu jeden! – wybuchnął Harry demonstracyjnie, psiocząc w duchu na swój chwilowy brak elokwencji. Protagoniści zawsze przecież mają coś górnolotnego do powiedzenia w takich sytuacjach, prawda? Ten kopnięty kanon zaczął go coraz bardziej wnerwiać.

Już po chwili miał pewność, widząc ledwie zauważalną zmianę w spojrzeniu swojego prześladowcy, że ostrą odzywką strzelił sobie w kolano, jakby cały dzisiejszy dzień nie był pasmem klęsk i upokorzeń. Skulił się, gdy przed sekundą niezapominajkowe tęczówki uderzyły go teraz lodem.

O kurwa.

Po niespełna kwadransie Harry chciał umrzeć. Okoliczności przyrody wskazywały na to, że jego życzenie ma niejakie szanse na ziszczenie. Jeszcze jedna sesja łaskotanka i zejdzie, jeśli nie na zawał, to na krwotok wewnętrzny, bo jego przeponie niewiele już było trzeba. Umrze, ale tak serio. Na amen.

Nie od Avady, skrytobójczego ostrza czy trucizny, nawet nie od upadku ze schodów, ale _załaskotany_. O ironio, z cholernym uśmiechem na ustach.

Bardziej kijowo być już nie może.

* * *

Zdziadziały staruch wylądował na szczycie listy osób do sprzątnięcia, którą wypalał Harry w swojej pamięci drukowanymi literami. Przy nim Voldemort wydawał się ekscentrycznym starszym panem, Bellatrix sympatyczną ciocią, a Severus Snape idealnym kandydatem na ojca. Gdyby mordercze intencje mogły fizycznie ranić, to Dumbledore wykrwawiałby się właśnie na jakiejś posadzce, barwiąc ją na czerwono.

Harry miał mętlik w głowie, ale na szczęście – chwilowo pozostawiony samemu sobie – miał też jako takie warunki, by spróbować dojść z tym wszystkim do ładu. Dał sobie czas, by się wyciszyć oraz uwolnić od skrajnie emocjonalnego nastawienia i to pozwoliło mu upewnić się co do jednego. Ostatnie pół doby jego życia, wizyta kolesia w czarnym wdzianku, podróż w czasie, konfrontacja z jego nie-rodzicami i padnięcie ofiarą fetyszu Dumbledore'a były z dupy wzięte.

Chciał z powrotem swoje dawne życie. Przywykł do bycia nieszczęsnym wybrańcem, zwierzyną łowną, tarczą strzelniczą i kartą przetargową. Bywało różnie, ale przynajmniej miał przyjaciół, mentora, wsparcie Zakonu. Był kochany.

Odkąd wziął sprawy w swoje ręce spotkał rodziców, którzy go nie chcieli, został zdradzony przez przyjaciół i wysłany na samobójczą misję przez opiekunów, a wyidealizowany mentor okazał się skrzywionym psychopatą. Najgorsze jednak było to, że teraz wszyscy mieli go w dupie i ich jedynym pragnieniem było, by dał się zabić.

- Pieprzyć taki świat – warknął do czterech ścian, nie licząc za bardzo na reakcję podniszczonej boazerii. Ku swemu bezbrzeżnemu zaskoczeniu odpowiedział mu nieumiejscowiony trzask, a po chwili na środku pomieszczenia pojawił się migoczący portal. Chyba portal, bo takiego Harry nigdy nie widział. Perspektywa zakrzywiła się, a jakiś metr nad podłogą otworzyła się czarna czeluść. Usłyszał przytłumione głosy, a uderzenie serca później zobaczył sylwetki, które zeskakiwały na posadzkę.

- Zadziałało! - krzyknęła radośnie rudowłosa dziewczyna, a na dźwięk jej melodyjnego głosu Harry'emu zrobiło się cieplej.

- Ależ oczywiście, że zadziałało. Potrzebowałem jedynie odrobinę dostosować moją technologię do specyficznej magii waszego świata i wytropić smugi mocy Pottera-san – nienaturalnie radosnym głosem oświadczył koleś, którego Harry zupełnie nie kojarzył.

- Miau? – wyrwało się sierściuchowi, spoczywającemu w ramionach Hermiony, za którą z kolei wyskoczył z portalu rozentuzjazmowany Ron.

- Człowieku, jesteś w dechę. U siebie robisz pewnie za niezłą szychę, co? – dopytywał się dziwacznie ubranego nieznajomego, na oo ten tylko jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął, chociaż uśmiech nie sięgnął skupionych szarych oczu, schowanych w cieniu kapelusza.

- Och, Weasley-san. Chyba mnie przeceniasz. Jestem jedynie zwykłym właścicielem sklepiku ze słodyczami – odpowiedział zapytany, skrywając uśmiech za wachlarzem.

- Hmmm – mruknął niepasujący do obrazka przerośnięty Latynos, nie wiedzieć do kogo.

Harry nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem nie śni. Żeby się upewnić, zadał na głos pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na usta od dobrych kilku chwil.

- Eee… Co to ma być?

- Misja ratunkowa – oświecił przyjaciela Ron, emanując dobrym humorem. – Stary, nie da ukryć, że plan pierwotny wziął w łeb. Daliśmy ciała, ale teraz… - rudzielec podszedł bliżej i podał Harry'emu jego różdżkę – teraz dla odmiany uratujemy tyłek samemu Harry'emu Potterowi i jakoś razem ogarniemy ten niekanoniczny burdel.

* * *

_No więc wreszcie nieco Bleacha się wkradło. Mam nadzieję, że skład ekipy ratunkowej wywołuje pewne skojarzenia :)_


	8. Nie lekceważ kiciusia

_Rozdział pisany w przypływie empatii dla nieszczęsnego protagonisty. Tym razem dla odmiany nie on pada ofiarą znęcanka ;)_

* * *

Znajome ciepło rozlało się po obolałej, złamanej duszy Harry'ego i w niewytłumaczalny sposób obdrapane ściany nabrały więcej barw, a zalatujące stęchlizną powietrze przestało nieprzyjemnie tłoczyć się w płucach. Poczucie bliskości, przekraczającej ramy zwykłego koleżeństwa. Tak uzależniające. Utrzymujące przy życiu.

Teraz czuł się naćpany tą emocjonalną bliskością i może odrobinę zadziwiony, że chociaż od zawsze jej łaknął jak powietrza, to tak bezmyślnie ją odrzucił. Może dlatego wszystko się spieprzyło? Szczęśliwie jego przyjaciele wykazali daleko idącą empatię i gotowość do zakopania topora wojennego. Miał ochotę ich wszystkich ucałować i objąć, ale magiczne wyczerpanie nie za bardzo pozwalało mu się ruszyć z miejsca, chociaż został uwolniony z więzów unieruchamiającego zaklęcia. Skutkiem powyższego jedynie głupawo się uśmiechał, rozanielony.

Pieprzyć to. Dla tego uczucia mógł dać się zabić.

* * *

- No dobra. To co teraz? – zapytał Ron nieznajomego, przyodzianego w wypłowiałą zieleń, średnio gustowny kapelusz i dopełniające obrazu modowego bezguścia dziwaczne chodaki.

- Ach. Mój środek transportu był jednorazówką. Aby się stąd wydostać, będziecie musieli użyć waszej magii, której natura niestety nie opiera się na Reishi. W tym zakresie moje możliwości są mocno ograniczone – wyjaśnił zapytany pozornie smutnym tonem, któremu przeczyło niezwykłe ożywienie w jego oczach. Harry spotkał w swoim niedługim jeszcze życiu wiele indywiduów. Ten jegomość o lekko menelskiej powierzchowności bez wątpienia był kimś zupełnie innym, niż wskazywało na to pierwsze wrażenie. Niepokojąco przeszywające spojrzenie mówiło, że lepiej nie mieć z kimś takim na pieńku. Chłopak postanowił wziąć to sobie do serca.

- Nie możemy się stąd aportować. Bariery są tu chyba jeszcze silniejsze, niż w Hogwarcie – rzeczowym tonem stwierdziła Hermiona, jak zwykle wyprzedzając resztę grupy w planowaniu taktycznym. Nie, żeby Harry już jej całkowicie wybaczył, ale sama obecność tutaj rozczochranej Gryfonki mocno poprawiła jego wiarę w przyszłość. A skoro o tym…

- Skąd w ogóle się tu wzięliście? Znaczy, nigdy nie cieszyłem się tak na czyjś widok, ale jakby… My się chyba nie znamy? – zwrócił się chłopak do jedynego dorosłego w ekipie.

- Jejku, gdzie moje dobre wychowanie… – zaczął obcy gawędziarskim tonem. – Kisuke Urahara, były kapitan Gotei 13, aktualnie drobny przedsiębiorca, pracujący w prywatnym sektorze. Miło mi, Potter-san – skłaniając głowę przedstawił się przybysz z innego świata, jak się już zdążył Harry sam domyślić.

Ani nazwisko, ani cała reszta nic mu nie mówiły, ale dopóki mężczyzna był gotowy ratować tyłek Pottera, takie detale mu wisiały. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Latynosa na sterydach i niewykluczone, że po szkole specjalnej, bo zachowanie wielkoluda nie emanowało ponadprzeciętną inteligencją. Harry spojrzał wymownie w jego kierunku. Natychmiast doczekał się odpowiedzi na swoje nieme pytanie.

- To Yasutora Sado, także z mojego świata. Uznałem, że jego obecność z jakiegoś powodu jest wymagana przez kanon – uświadomił pozostałych Urahara, ale po ich minach doszedł najwyraźniej do wniosku, że należy to bardziej umotywować. – W naszej rzeczywistości Sado-san pałęta się od ponad pięciuset rozdziałów za protagonistą, bez szczególnego celu czy wpływu na wątek fabularny, więc najwyraźniej kanon z bliżej mi nie znanego powodu wymaga jego obecności. Organizując misję ratunkową starałem się odtworzyć możliwie najściślej kanoniczną sytuację. Stąd taki, a nie inny skład grupy. Reasumując – w ekipie musiał znaleźć się bliski przyjaciel, wyrośnięty milczek, rudowłosa luba, najlepsza przyjaciółka i kot. Ja jestem w tym pakiecie gratis, bo nie dałbym rady koordynować przedsięwzięcia na odległość. Jakieś pytania, Potter-san?

- W takim razie jakie super moce ma kiciuś? – wypalił szyderczym tonem Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Hermiona rzuciła mu urażone spojrzenie i pogładziła za uszami sierściucha, który swoją drogą wyglądał jakoś znajomo, ale może się chłopakowi tylko wydawało? Uraharę z całą pewnością widział pierwszy raz na oczy, a też wydawał mu się w jakiś podświadomy sposób bliski.

- Czy my naprawdę się nie znamy?

- Cóż, nie masz prawa znać _mnie_. Zapewne w twojej rzeczywistości istnieje moje alter ego. Jakiś znajomy twojego archetypicznego ojca, zamieszany wbrew swojej woli w tajny spisek, niesłusznie ścigany przez prawo, wspierający cię nieoficjalnie, o ujmującej osobowości i zniewalającym uroku osobistym?

Taaak. Harry'ego coś ścisnęło w środku na myśl o Syriuszu. Automatycznie zrobiło mu się trochę żal Urahary.

- Więc jesteś odpowiednikiem mojego ojca chrzestnego. Jeśli dobrze kombinuję i kanon jest niezmienny, to… tego… moje kondolencje – powiedział chłopak trochę nieśmiało.

Przez twarz mężczyzny przebiegł cień zrozumienia, ale nie okazał na zewnątrz przejęcia. Harry posunął się dalej, trochę niepewnie.

- A macie u siebie kolesia o dyskusyjnym podejściu do moralności i wrednym charakterze, takiego, co gra na dwa fronty, jest najbliższym przydupasem antagonisty i skrycie planuje się go pozbyć? – zaryzykował Harry, wspominając swoje szkolne fatum o wiecznie przetłuszczonych kudłach.

- Nieodżałowany Gin Ichimaru. Kanon nie ma litości do prawdziwie interesujących bohaterów – nieco patetycznie stwierdził Urahara.

Harry walczył ze sobą, by nie uśmiechnąć się promiennie. A jednak jest sprawiedliwość na tym świecie.

- Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale chyba powinniśmy się stąd wynosić. Nie możemy tracić czasu na zaspokajanie ciekawości – poważnie upomniała Ginny, robiąc krok do przodu i ciągnąc swojego lubego w kierunku zatrzaśniętych drzwi.

- Spokojnie. Rozszerzenie do trzeciego prawa kanonu mówi, że „antagonista nigdy się nie wcina, dopóki protagonista nie zaspokoi swojej ciekawości" – doinformowała koleżankę Hermiona. – Można to podciągnąć też pod piąte prawo – uzupełniła kujonka. – „Antagoniście nie wolno przerywać monologów co najmniej trzyzdaniowych, dopóki mówiący sam nie skończy". To jak? Możemy już iść, Harry?

Chłopak na chwilę rozdziawił japę. Jakby wiedział o tych prawach, to zagadałby Voldemorta na śmierć na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. Chyba powinien większą uwagę zwracać na przyswajanie potencjalnie cennych informacji. Poprosi Hermionę, żeby mu to wszystko spisała. Teraz porozumiewawczo kiwnął głową.

- Alohomora! – krzyknęła jego przyjaciółka i drzwi z łoskotem się otworzyły.

W tej samej chwili do pozbawionej okien – ewentualnych dróg ucieczki – ciasnej celi, wparował Dumbledore.

- W złym tonie jest przybywać bez zaproszenia, ale jeszcze mniej elegancko jest wychodzić, nie pożegnawszy się z gospodarzem – powiedział stary czarodziej, intensywnie wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

I w tej chwili wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Kociak wyrwał się Hermionie z uścisku ramion i dał susa na środek pomieszczenia. Nastolatkowie przyjęli pozycje bojowe, zasłaniając sobą Harry'ego. On też sięgnął po różdżkę, ale nim zdążył walnąć starca Drętwotą, ten sam z siebie skamieniał. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak spetryfikowany, chociaż nie dosięgła go żadna klątwa. A potem wrzasnął żałośnie i… zemdlał.

- Żryj to! – wypowiedział z satysfakcją w kierunku nieprzytomnego znajomy głos, którego Harry się tutaj nie spodziewał usłyszeć, a już na pewno dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że takie słownictwo nie przeszłoby przez tak szacowne usta. Zdezorientowany spojrzał w bok i sam też zamarł w bezruchu.

Metr od niego stała przetransmutowana Minerwa McGonagall, gibiąc się na boki, radośnie prezentując swe wątpliwe walory i eksponując tknięte zębem czasu ciało przed młodocianą widownią. Bez zażenowania – tak, jak ją matka natura stworzyła. Zanim Harry poszedł w ślady ex dyrektora i na skutek wstrząsu stracił przytomność, jego oczy zasłoniła pomocną dłonią Ginny. Kątem oka widział, że Rona w podobny sposób od trwałych zmian w mózgu ochroniła Hermiona. Widocznie ich kobiety miały mocniejsze nerwy.

Przeciągłe "hmm" wyrwało się z ust tego… jak mu tam… Sado! Mięśniak stał nieporuszony, ale on chyba rzeczywiście był odizolowany psychicznie od zewnętrznego świata, skoro takie widoki nijakiej traumy u niego nie wywołały.

- Potter-san, jak widać kiciuś też ma specjalne moce – stwierdził trochę kpiarsko Urahara, lustrując z pietyzmem sufit, kiedy McGonagall okrywała się niespiesznie jego wierzchnim, czarnym płaszczem. - Bezdyskusyjnie jesteś tutejszym protagonistą, bo twoje reakcje na kobiece wdzięki są bardzo znajome - dodał zagadkowo, a chłopak wolał nie zgadywać, jakie nieszczęścia z gołymi babami w roli głównej spotkały jego niemagicznego odpowiednika.

Harry nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. Ta kobieta miała jakieś niezdrowe, ekshibicjonistyczne ciągoty. Dziękować Gryfindorowi, że przynajmniej nie była teraz tak wstawiona, jak niedawno przy rozbieranym pokerze na halloweenowej imprezie. Gdyby tu, bez przyodziewku, walnęła jak długa w poprzek pomieszczenia, to chyba by ją - zamiast zbierać z podłogi - zwyczajnie zostawili. Był przeszczęśliwy, że powstrzymał się wcześniej od poczochrania kocura pod brzuchem. I tak skutecznie stracił apetyt na najbliższe trzy dni.

Ugh.

Oderwał się od niepokojących myśli, kiedy Ginny chwyciła go za rękę i niemal przemocą pociągnęła w kierunku bezpiecznego wyjścia.

Teraz miał do pogadania z profesorem Riddlem.

* * *

_Ciekawe, kto dobrze obstawił tożsamość kocura... xD_


	9. Krewni i powinowaci rodziny nie czynią

_Dłużej nic się tu nie pojawiało, więc rozdział objętościowo podwójny. Wyszedł jakiś taki dziwny... Sorry, jeśli nie podejdzie pod Wasze gusta, ale musiałam wyrzucić to z głowy, żeby się odblokować :) Enjoy._

* * *

Międzywymiarowa ekipa, tryskając dobrym humorem, acz asekuracyjnie w zorganizowanym pośpiechu, opuściła zalatujące grzybem i starością pomieszczenie. Za drzwiami Hermiona natychmiast odkryła, że zaklęciem blokującym aportację była obłożona jedynie pozbawiona okien cela. Normalnie zapewne pozwiedzaliby ciemne korytarze, trafili na jakichś ukrytych wrogów, wdali się w górnolotne konwersacje i wygłosili epickie, minimum trzyzdaniowe monologi, którym przeciwnicy przysłuchiwaliby się z zajęciem. Byłoby materiału na jakieś trzy rozdziały, ale tak się składało, że nie wiązał ich żaden kanon.

Mogli mieć gdzieś podtrzymywanie uwagi czytelników, skoro kanon poszedł się… przewietrzyć.

Zwyczajnie, bez dupereli, chwycili świstoklik, który Ron wygrzebał z dna torebki swojej dziewczyny. Zniknęli w rozbłysku światła, by ułamek sekundy później zmaterializować się dwa metry nad marmurową klatką schodową i wyrżnąć z impetem w fantazyjnego kształtu balustradę.

Harry, poprawiwszy przekrzywione okulary, natychmiast rozpoznał w niebezpiecznie i bez architektonicznego wyczucia powyginanych prętach tak dobrze mu znane dzieło czarodziejskiego kowalstwa artystycznego. Ścianę nad schodami zdobiły znajomo wyglądające spreparowane głowy skrzatów domowych, których trupia bladość niezbyt komponowała się z kolorystyką wzorzystej tapety. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, wrzaskiem i przekleństwami powitały go z kolei wizerunki byłych domowników rezydencji, nachalnie wybudzonych z pośmiertnej, popołudniowej drzemki.

- Morda w kubeł, albo przewieszę cię do wychodka na trzecim piętrze – krzyknął w kierunku matrony, wiodącej prym w bolesnym dla uszu jazgotaniu młody mężczyzna, którego Harry natychmiast rozpoznał po głosie, nie musząc się odwracać w jego stronę.

- Ty odszczepieńcu! Przynosisz wstyd swojej szlachetnej krwi! Jesteś wyzuty z wszelkich zasad i plugawisz pamięć przodków! – unosiła się rozdygotana dama, której portret zajmował większą część ściany. - Zakało starożytnego rodu! Jak śmiesz przyjmować pod moim dachem tych… - Kobiecy głos urwał się, gdy gruba kotara opadła na przedstawiający arystokratkę obraz.

- Stara jędza. Wywaliłbym ją stąd, gdyby nie to, że jej zamiłowaniem jest namiętne wkurwianie całymi dniami świętej pamięci stryjecznego brata mojej babki ze strony ojca, a tamtego padalca nie znosiłem jeszcze bardziej. O, ten z lewej – z nonszalancją stwierdził wnuk stryjecznej siostry jegomościa, patrzącego na Pottera oraz resztę ekipy z odrazą i wyższością. – A teraz zapraszam na pokoje. Jakby co, łazienka jest korytarzem na lewo, drugie drzwi…

- … za biblioteką. Żeby w kranie pojawiła się ciepła woda, trzeba dwukrotnie kopnąć w rurę za kiblem – dokończył bezwiednie siedemnastolatek.

Przywołujące wspomnienia badawcze spojrzenie, choć czystsze i bardziej miękkie, niż to znane Harry'emu z przyszłości, prześlizgnęło się po twarzy naznaczonej na czole blizną. Chociaż chłopak widział młodzieńcze rysy Syriusza kilka godzin temu w Dolinie Godryka, przed oczami stawała mu starsza wersja jego ojca chrzestnego. Miał wrażenie deja vu, widząc młodego Blacka w tak znajomej scenerii. Usta Pottera rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

Wylądowali w apartamencie przy Grimmauld Place 12, a tutaj Harry znał każdy kąt i czuł się jak w domu.

* * *

Harry wygodniej rozsiadł się w fotelu, analizując zagmatwane powiązania pokrewieństwa i powinowactwa, zilustrowane na ścianie przed nim pod postacią wielkiego drzewa genealogicznego starożytnej familii Blacków. Imiona, nie tylko sławetnych descendentów, ale także te ukryte między rozgałęzieniami bocznych linii rodu, nie były mu obce i prawdopodobnie potrafiłby je odtworzyć z pamięci, gdyby kiedykolwiek było mu to potrzebne do szczęścia. Dla odmiany przez najbliższe kwadranse, nie musząc się skupiać na unikaniu śmiertelnego zagrożenia, mógł rozluźniony czekać, aż reszta lokatorów zwlecze się z łóżek. I spokojnie podziwiać kunszt artysty. Zamknięte we wprawnych pociągnięciach pędzla stulecia historii kolejnych pokoleń, utrwalone za pomocą ochry i verdigrisu, miały w sobie coś magicznego. Zupełnie inny rodzaj magii, niż ta, którą wyzwalała różdżka. Dużo bliższa ciepłu, rozlewającemu się w duszy Harry'ego na widok Ginny, jego przyjaciół czy na wspomnienie rodziców._ Jego_ rodziców. Te imiona tutaj dla samego Pottera nic nie znaczyły, bo nie wiązały go z nimi krew czy więzy przyjaźni. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się za to, czy gdzieś w rodzinnym domu Potterów, w jakiejś starej rezydencji rodowej, też jest podobna ściana z jego imieniem obok imion Lily i Jamesa.

Po chwili otrząsnął się z krzywym uśmiechem, zupełnie pozbawionym radości. _Na pewno nie w tej posranej linii czasowej_, pomyślał. Tutaj wszystko było na opak i pewnie dlatego zaczynał się zachowywać, jak sentymentalna cipa.

- Wytropiłeś jakieś ciekawe persony wśród moich nieodżałowanych przodków? – usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Syriusz oparł się o fotel z właściwą sobie nonszalancją i wcisnął Harry'emu w dłoń butelkę piwa kremowego. – Bo na wielkiego fana bohomazów raczej nie wyglądasz. Zresztą… - dodał nieco niepewnie młody Black – wydajesz się być zaznajomiony z domem i jego sekretami.

- Taa. Mieszkałem tutaj jakiś czas i przetrząsnąłem każdy kąt, kiedy zadekowałem się w tu po twojej… Ekhm… Kiedy mi go przepisałeś. Nie znosiłem tej nory, ale teraz wydaje się jakaś taka… bo ja wiem? Cieplejsza – dokończył chłopak uciekając wzrokiem przed spojrzeniem gospodarza.

- Ludzie tworzą dom, jakkolwiek lamersko to zabrzmi. To tutaj – wskazał na wielkie malowidło – to przymusowy bagaż. Mam inną definicję rodziny – stwierdził Syriusz. – A tak właściwie, dlaczego mieszkałeś tutaj, a nie w Dolinie Godryka? Jakbym miał wybierać, to w cholerę pozbyłbym się tej rudery i jeszcze dopłacił, ale wiesz – jeśli się wyprowadzę, to stracę dopływy z funduszu powierniczego. Przodkowie wiedzieli, jak mnie udupić, nawet zza grobu.

Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem na ironię w głosie Syriusza. Młodsza wersja znanego mu wyniszczonego, trochę złamanego przez życie człowieka wywoływała w nim znajome uczucie bliskości.

- W mojej rzeczywistości jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym. W zasadzie jesteś moją jedyną rodziną, taką prawdziwą, nie _taką_ – teraz Harry wskazał na wymalowaną ścianę.

- Serio? Stawiałbym na Seva, bo nie wiem w którym miejscu mnie można byłoby nazwać kandydatem na odpowiedzialnego opiekuna. Remusa to jeszcze rozumiem, chociaż on z kolei jest aż za bardzo akuratny, ale ja? Musiało Jamesa i Lily nieźle przypilić, że tak desperacko pograli. Jak nic Gacuś się sfocha, kiedy się dowie.

Potter spojrzał na rozmówcę głupkowato, unosząc mimowolnie brew. Nie było takiej rzeczywistości, w której ta menda tatusiowałby Harry'emu. No way.

- Yyy… Snape? – wyrwało mu się z niedowierzaniem. – Nie wiem jak tutaj, ale u mnie Snape jest emowatym odludkiem, przekleństwem podopiecznych Hogwartu i dwulicową sprzedajną mendą z zerowym poczuciem humoru. Może i odważny z niego sukinsyn, ale poza tym to wredny, zimny, podstępny, wyrachowany, nie okazujący ludzkich uczuć…

- Aż tak mi nie musisz kadzić, młody. I bez tego mam odpowiednio wysokie poczucie własnej wartości – dobiegło od strony drzwi, w których pojawił się bosy i na wpół roznegliżowany Severus Snape z twarzą cierpiętnika. – I nie musisz tak drzeć japy. Zaraz mi czaszkę rozje-

- Sev, język.

- No kurwa, masz Riddle na drugie? Bardzo przepraszam, że kaleczę twoje delikatne, arystokratyczne uszka rynsztokowym słownictwem. Mamy kefir? – dobiegło już z korytarza, którym Snape najwyraźniej zmierzał w stronę kuchni.

- A co? Następstwa dnia wczorajszego męczą? I wiesz, jak nienawidzę tych twoich egalitarystycznych odzywek. Z tego się leczy! – wykrzyczał za odchodzącym naburmuszony Black.

Sekundę później w drzwiach pojawiła się prawa dłoń z wysuniętym środkowym palcem, niewerbalnie referując odczucia jej właściciela na temat komentarza kolegi. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się do tego ustosunkować, kroki bosych stóp dały się słyszeć w głębi korytarza i zawtórował im odgłos otwieranych drzwi kuchennych.

- On ma tak zawsze? – zapytał Harry, który nie mógł się oswoić z tutejszą osobowością swojego znienawidzonego belfra.

- Skłonność do bycia zimnym dupkiem jest u niego wrodzona, ale takiego kaca ma może drugi… no dobra – trzeci raz w życiu. Wczoraj było bardzo podbramkowo i nie dziwię się, że Sev potrzebował się zresetować. Wszyscy mielibyśmy przerąbane, ale jakby Sam-Wiesz-Kto jego dorwał… Nie mam aż tak bujnej wyobraźni.

- Ale skoro jest takim dupkiem, to jakim cudem macie ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego?

- Ej, z kim przystajesz i tak dalej. Mnie do świętego daleko, a i z Rogacza niezłe ziółko. Z Lily też nie chciałbyś mieć na pieńku. Jesteśmy unikalną ekipą i kilku czarodziejów zapewne przez nas osiwiało.

- I wychodzi, że to ja jestem ten nudny? – padło z ust Remusa, który przekroczył próg i dowlókł się do kanapy, by widowiskowo wywinąć orła i paść obok niej bez życia.

- Nie bądź taki skromny. Dostarczasz nam co miesiąc pierwszorzędnej zabawy i bez tych rozrywkowych nocy nasza egzystencja straciłyby sens – zripostował z półuśmieszkiem James, wchodząc za Lupinem, zbierając go z wysłużonego dywanu i lokując na ponadgryzanym przez mole siedzisku.

- Nie dobijaj mnie, Rogasiu. Za dwa dni pełnia i nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. A właśnie, Severus już złapał kontakt z rzeczywistością? Moje zapasy tojadowej herbatki zostały w Dolinie Godryka i lepiej dla wszystkich, gdyby mój dostawca był na tyle trzeźwy, żeby uwarzyć świeżą dawkę – wymruczał Remus, zapadając się mocniej w miękkich poduszkach i chroniąc oczy przed słonecznym blaskiem, wdzierającym się do salonu przez zmurszałe, wysłużone zasłony.

Harry jakoś wolał zignorować głos w swojej głowie mówiący mu, że cała ta ekipa chlała w najlepsze poprzedniej nocy, kiedy on cierpiał katusze. Tak było zdrowiej dla jego psychicznej równowagi.

- Pięknie, jak trwoga, to do Severusa? A ciebie miałem za jedynego odpowiedzialnego w tym kopniętym gronie wzajemnej adoracji. Zawsze noś jedną ampułkę ze sobą, bo nie uśmiecha mi się powtórka z Wrzeszczącej Chaty – padło od drzwi.

Do dogorywającego, skacowanego towarzystwa dołączył ponownie Snape, skupiając na sobie tyle uwagi, ile tylko były w stanie wykrzesać z siebie cierpiące głowy jego kolegów. Nadal nie miał na sobie górnej części pidżamy, ale jego bose stopy nie szurały już po deskach podłogi, a powieki nie opadały sennie. Wszedł sprężystym krokiem i oparł się o ścianę, lustrując pozostałych przenikliwym wzrokiem. Najwidoczniej kefir zdziałał cuda.

- Wrzeszcząca Chata? – zagaił Harry. Był niezwykle ciekawy, co się właściwie wydarzyło w tej alternatywnej przeszłości na tyle niezwykłego, że jakoś połączyło ze sobą tak skrajnie różnych ludzi.

- Taa. Kiedy to było – trzeci? Czwarty rok? Stare, dobre czasy – rozmarzył się James. – W telegraficznym skrócie? Odrobinę nas poniosło, taki gówniarski wiek. Skończyło się na tym, że musiałem wywlec zabiedzoną dupę Severusa z Chaty, bo inaczej następnego dnia Remus musiałby sobie wykałaczką usuwać spomiędzy zębów jej niestrawione resztki. Koniec historii.

- I niby dzięki temu się zakolegowaliście?! – z niedowierzaniem zapytał Harry.

- Chyba cię pojebało. – Snape spojrzał na chłopaka z politowaniem. – To była wojna. Nie wiem, ile razy lądowaliśmy na zmianę na izbie chorych, ale każdy jeden raz był tego wart. Dzięki tym idiotom stworzyłem kilka wspaniałych, autorskich eliksirów, a i miałem motywację, żeby przyswoić parę przydatnych klątw. Nasza mała wojna zrobiła z nas o niebo lepszych czarodziejów. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie przybyło nam od tego rozumu. Nadal jesteśmy wszyscy debilami, ale pan Potter jak zwykle i w tym nie ma sobie równych– podsumował z ironią.

- Sev… - zaczął Syriusz, ale nie skończył.

- Nie sevuj mi tu! Trzeba być niedorobionym, żeby się odsłonić tak, jak wczoraj. Strażnik Tajemnicy. Eh, szkoda słów. Mam robotę. I módlcie się, żebym wygrzebał skądś pieprzony tojad, albo następną noc spędzimy zabarykadowani w piwnicy, a Remus będzie rykiem straszył sąsiadów, bo po moim trupie ktokolwiek opuści ten dom, zanim nie będzie pewności, że jest już bezpiecznie – dokończył, po czym wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

- Patrzcie wy go, jakby to jemu zrobili wjazd na chatę. Czasem mam mu ochotę nakopać, tyle, że przeważnie dupek ma rację – stwierdził rzeczowo James. – Dobra, mamy jeszcze kefir? Bo jak mnie Lily w takim stanie zobaczy, to będę się modlił o wizytę Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. A Gacuś znów okaże się wróżką.

James stanął chwiejnie na nogach i odczekał wystarczająco długo, by mieć pewność, że treść pokarmowa zostanie tam, gdzie jej miejsce. Zrobił niepewny krok, potem drugi i zniknął za progiem, klnąc pod nosem na łupanie w czaszce.

W pokoju zaległa cisza, przerywana pochrapywaniem sponiewieranego Remusa, regenerującego się w pozycji embrionalnej na sofie. Harry skrzyżował pytający wzrok z Syriuszem i ten najwyraźniej wyczytał z zielonych oczu żądzę wiedzy. Skoro nie zapowiadało się na nawiązanie szybkiego kontaktu z Riddlem, to chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko posłuchaniu kilku historyjek z przeszłości. Black sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był w gawędziarskim nastroju.

- Taa. Sev sobie trochę pobluzga, James się z wyższością powścieka, dzień czy dwa będą demonstrować swoje niezadowolenie, a potem wszystko wróci do normy. Samce alfa, dwóch to już tłok, ale przez to nie jest nudno. Może i wygląda to, jakby sobie zawadzali, ale to całe ich _współzawodnictwo_ dobrze im robi. I dostarcza nam rozrywki, jeśli akurat daleko do pełni – stwierdził Syriusz, zerkając z rozbawieniem na śpiącego wilkołaka.

Harry milczał, odzyskując zainteresowanie butelką piwa kremowego, którym został wcześniej poczęstowany i tym samym zachęcając rozmówcę do kontynuowania.

- Początkowe pięć lat w Hogwarcie było świetne, serio. Ale ostatnie dwa… - Black za chwilę zawiesił głos, drapieżnie się uśmiechając z rozmarzeniem, po czym kontynuował. – Zaczęło się od tego, że uciekłem z domu, czy raczej postanowiłem tam nie wracać na wakacyjną przerwę po piątej klasie. Waletowałem u Potterów do rozpoczęcia semestru i było ok. No, ale pojawił się problem odcięcia od gotówki, a nie miałem zamiaru siedzieć na garnuszku Rogacza – nie byłem jego utrzymanką. W Hogwarcie tymczasem zatrzęsło się od cichcem rozprowadzanych mikstur i ich tajemniczy producent śpiewał sobie za nie fortunę, jak na warunki uczniowskiego kieszonkowego. I miał prawo, bo były diabelnie dobre i w dodatku całkowicie oryginalnej receptury, więc powodzenia z szukaniem antidotum. Hitem był eliksir na kłopotliwe owrzodzenia dla niewiernych sympatii, który uaktywniały same nieczyste myśli o zdradzie. Genialne, bo – jak się domyślasz, młody – pechowcom po pomoc nie spieszyło się do szkolnej pielęgniarki. Nasza ekipa, jak na Huncwotów przystało, postawiła sobie z punkt honoru wykrycie tożsamości tajemniczego mistrza eliksirów. Nie było mowy, żeby ktoś rozkręcił zakazany biznes pod naszym nosem. No i wykryłem, że to robota Severusa Snape'a. A ten, kiedy mnie dorwał, myszkującego przy jego buteleczkach, zamiast mnie przekląć, zaproponował współpracę. To było mocno niecodzienne, ale zaoferował podział zysków w zamian za regularne dostawy składników do eliksirów. On nie miał podpisanej zgody na wyjścia do Hogsmade, a wiedział, że my jakoś wychodzimy z Hogwartu i bez tego. Jeśli chciał się dogadywać z _nami_, to musiał być pod ścianą. Zacząłem drążyć i w końcu przyznał, że musi zebrać kasę, żeby móc się wyprowadzić z domu po zakończeniu letniego semestru, bo prędzej umrze, niż tam wróci. Nie wiedziałem, z czym było u niego nie halo, ale też nie spieszyło mi się pod rodzinne skrzydła, a gotówką także już ode mnie nie śmierdziało. W ten oto sposób staliśmy się biznesowymi partnerami.

- A reszta Huncwotów?

- No, chyba żartujesz?! – Black zrobił wielkie oczy. – Tłumaczyłem sobie, że to nie było działanie przeciwko grupie, ale zwykły interes. Po prostu organizowałem zaopatrzenie, żadnych działań zbrojno – zaczepnych. Musiałem wymyślać różne wymówki, żeby korzystać z naszej bajeranckiej mapy, a tę przeważnie przechowywał Remus, więc w końcu on pierwszy się dowiedział. Myślałem, że dostanie ataku i bez księżyca w pełni, ale obiecał trzymać język za zębami, bo chyba czuł się winny za tę aferę z Wrzeszczącą Chatą. W każdym razie jakimś cudem nie wydało się do wakacji. A wtedy miałem już od wuja lokum na Gimmauld Place i wpadłem na genialny pomysł, żeby je odpowiednio wyposażyć i tam przenieść linię produkcyjną, bo taszczenie kociołków między Chatą, Pokojem Życzeń i nieczynną toaletą zaczynało być coraz bardziej uciążliwe. Sev się na początku rzucał, ale z braku lepszych pomysłów najpierw przenieśliśmy tutaj wyposażenie, a potem jakoś tak wyszło, że Sev nieoficjalnie się wprowadził, bo i tak całe noce siedział nad kociołkami, posiekanymi nietoperzami, kawałkami mandragory i całą masą mazistości. Chyba nawet wynalazł jakiś cudowny szampon, bo zaczął wyglądać jak Bozia przykazała – dokończył Syriusz i szczerze się roześmiał, budząc Remusa. A raczej wywołując jego włączenie się do rozmowy, bo dobra orientacja w temacie konwersacji wskazywała na to, że wilkołak przysłuchiwał się im od jakiegoś czasu.

- Plotkujesz jak przekupka, Łapo. To może przejdziesz do parapetówki? – zaproponował, przeciągając się na sofie i puszczając do kolegi oczko.

- Heh, a to było dobre – wybuchnął śmiechem Black. – Więc… Rogaś wpadł z niezapowiedzianą wizytą i przywlekł ze sobą Lunatyka. I oczywiście za nimi przylazł Pettigrew. Wrzucili do lodówki skrzynkę piwa i rozpanoszyli się po domu. Zanim ogarnąłem sytuację, usłyszałem wrzaski Jamesa, dochodzące z kibla. Wpadamy z resztą chłopaków do łazienki, a tu Rogacz drze japę, jakby zobaczył Bazyliszka, a przed nim stoi w ręczniku Sev, w połowie namydlony, i kurwia, na czym świat stoi. Jakoś wywlekliśmy Jamesa, pozwalając Severusowi dokończyć prysznic, i rozpętało się piekło.

- Dobra, Łapo. Za dużo szczegółów. W skrócie – Severus i James dali sobie po mordzie, rzucili parę klątw, osmalając sufit i spopielając kilka rodowych artefaktów rodziny Blacków, po czym wszyscy uraczyliśmy się wysokoprocentowym trunkiem prawie tak, jak wczoraj. Nasz drogi przyjaciel chodził obrażony przez miesiąc, ale po wakacjach wszystko wróciło do normy. Skończyła się cała ta wojna i Łapa, nie mając wsparcia, dał sobie na wstrzymanie. Swoją drogą naprawdę nieźle bawiliśmy się, jak Gacuś pracował nad swoją animagiczną formą, nie? Rogaś chyba wtedy odkrył nieujawniony talent pedagogiczny. I chyba jakoś w tym czasie Lily wreszcie zobaczyła, że kiedy James chce, to daleko mu do rozkapryszonego dupka. A potem była sprawa z Sami-Wiecie-Kim i Severus uratował nam tyłki. I gdzieś po drodze wynalazł genialny eliksir na moje comiesięczne… epizody. Na patencie zrobiliśmy małą fortunę.

- Ale nadal siedzimy w zapyziałej norze Syriusza i wkurwiamy się na brak ciepłej wody, bo jesteśmy za mało dojrzali, żeby jak dorośli ludzie wynająć osobne mieszkania. Zajebiście wręcz – wycedził Snape, pojawiając się za plecami Blacka i rzucając ampułkę w kierunku Lupina. – Na zdrowie. Jakbym nie dożył kolejnego miesiąca, co z wami akurat bardzo prawdopodobne, to masz półroczny zapas w pracowni. I skończcie z Gacusiem, do cholery. Nerwa mi to trąca.

- Wedle twojej woli, o mężny Batmanie – zripostował James, wywołując u wszystkich niekontrolowany napad śmiechu. Za nim dołączyła rozchichotana Lily, a chwilę później w progu Harry zobaczył Rona z Hermioną oraz Ginny.

Dokładnie wiedział, że to miał na myśli Syriusz, z ciepłem w oczach zestawiając swoich przodków, pokrywających ścianę, z otaczającymi go teraz ludźmi. Nie byli jego rodziną w biologicznym aspekcie, ale byli czymś więcej, niż tylko znajomymi. Czymś więcej, niż przyjaciółmi. _Nakama_, pojawiło się w jego umyśle, chociaż nie wiedział, skąd może znać to słowo.

- Potter-san~!

_Ten to ma wejście_, pomyślał Harry, skupiając myśli, by należycie przyswoić wieści, bo przewidywał, że Urahara nie dołączył do nich dla posłuchania szkolnych historyjek, choćby nie wiadomo jak wciągających.

- Z przykrością przerywam – zaczął Shinigami, a jego wzrok przeczył jakiemukolwiek poczuciu winy – ale nie mamy dużo czasu. W przyszłości nie dzieje się za dobrze. Musimy tutaj kończyć i wracać. W Zakazanym Lesie widziano Bukę.

* * *

_Wiem, że z Gimmauld Place i Alphardem Blackiem to inaczej było, ale ta rzeczywistość jest w końcu kopnięta._

_Chyba powoli będziemy kończyć... jeszcze jakieś 2... może 3 rozdziały... Ewentualnie 7 ;)_

* * *

**_EDIT - W związku z tym, że aktualnie jestem pochłonięta przez opowiadanie Just business, Sprawa się rypła zostaje zawieszone do odwołania. Cierpliwości :)_**


End file.
